Inner truths
by Adin Sharp
Summary: (Road Rovers) During Valentine's Day, and the week that follows... The Rovers learns a bit more about each other.


  
  
  
  


ROAD ROVERS: QUICK STRIKE   
  
  
  


"Inner Truths"   
  
  
  


Story by: 

Eric Sharp   
  
  
  


1ST ROUGH DRAFT 

June 01, 2000   
  
  
  


2ND ROUGH DRAFT 

July 23, 2001   
  
  
  


Road Rovers characters, names, situations and the Road 

Rovers' universe is the property of Warner Bros. 

I nor this script is connected to Warner Bros., in any 

way, shape or form. Story contents, characters, names, 

situations and anything else associated with Road Rovers: 

Quick Strike is Copyright 1997-2005 by Eric Sharp 

(esharp@ican.net) All rights reserved. This document 

may not be publicized or reproduced in any way, 

shape or form. It must remain fully intact and may 

not be altered in anyway. It is strictly used for not-for- 

profit entertainment purposes and is not intended to 

infringe on any Copyrights.   
  
  
  


"Inner Truths"   
  
  
  


Scene-Introduction   
  
  
  


There is no background other than a Black Screen. The 

Road Rover Symbol (Barking Dog) fades in the center of 

the screen just as the words "TV-Y7 AV" fades in. 

QuickStrike.mid starts playing in the background.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(VOICE OVER) 

There are many Rovers, and many forms into teams, 

forming a tight bond with each other. But few have exceed 

in the way that two teams have, in that they've a Road 

Rover Sub-Group. These are the stories... the missions.. of 

those two teams and the sub-group known as: Quick 

Strike.   
  
  
  


The moment the words, "Quick Strike" is said, the camera 

cuts to a city, with several vehicles coming down the road: 

The Land Striker (a primarily brown and tan van with the 

Road Rover Symbol on its doors with Cyan (a male 

Dalmatian Cano-Sapien (having a human body with a 

canine head, tail, fur, claws, etc.) and has white fur with 

liver-colored spots and has brown eyes. He is wearing the 

normal Road Rover Uniform) driving it, with Aurora (a 

female Brittany Cano-Sapien and has orange fur with a tan 

nose and has Brown Eyes. She is wearing the normal Road 

Rover Uniform), Tyron (a male Scottish Deerhound Cano- 

Sapien and has dark blue Gray fur and Gray Eyes. He is 

wearing the normal Road Rover Uniform) and Powerplay 

(a male Labrador Retriever Cano-Sapien and has yellow 

fur and blue eyes. He is wearing the normal Road Rover 

Uniform) as passengers), Cyctrons (a Blue and White 

Cyctron with the license plate reading: "Tricks", a 

completely Red Cyctron with a license plate reading: 

"Recoil", a yellow and white Cyctron with a license plate 

reading: "Sparks", and a completely Blue Cyctron with a 

license plate reading: "Sky-4" with Eldon (a male 

Dingo/Rottweiler Morph Cano-Sapien (That is, can 

Morph into any one of those forms). He is wearing an 

Blue Shirt and Black Jeans and have his sword by his side. 

He is currently in his Dingo form (Reddish-Brown Dingo)) 

driving Tricks, Stalker (a human female with red hair and 

striking blue eyes and is wearing an red shirt and black 

jeans) driving Sparks, Dreamer (a Female German 

Shepherd with Brown Fur and a Black handle Cano- 

Sapien who is wearing a purple shirt with Black Pants) 

driving Sky-4 (a.k.a. Skycycle) and Skater (Being Dreamer's 

twin, she looks exactly like Dreamer and is wearing a blue 

jeans jacket, a white shirt, and blue jogging pants and 

boots) driving Recoil) and the Road Base (a Trailer Truck 

with Edward Franklin (EF) (a male Sheepdog Cano- 

Sapien who looks almost like Shag, except where Shag 

has a black nose, EF has a pinkish nose) driving with 

Goldenrod (a male light-gray Coyote-Sapien with 

green eyes, and wears a black shirt, black jacket and black 

jeans) as a passenger) while just overhead flies the 

Phantom Striker (a sleek black jet, with dual guns at the 

front, and triple engines at the front. At the nose of the jet 

and at the tail is the Road Rover symbol with Dama (a 

female German Shepherd Cano-Sapien and has Beige fur, 

and has Brown Eyes and is wearing the normal Road 

Rover Uniform) flying it with Blades (a female Akita 

Cano-Sapien, and has Red fur with brown highlights and 

has Hazel Eyes and is wearing the normal Road Rover 

Uniform), and Streetwise (a male Boxer Cano-Sapien and 

has fawn fur with white highlights on his feet, paws, chest, 

and head and has brown Eyes. He is wearing the normal 

Road Rover Uniform) as passengers), Adin (a male Dingo- 

Sapien who has tawny brown fur with white 

highlights. He is wearing the normal Road Rover Uniform) 

and Harlem (a male Collie Cano-Sapien with a blue-gray 

eye, the other eye is pale white, and has Reddish-Gold 

Bat-like Gargoyle wings. Harlem usually wears a Leather 

Jacket with a pale white shirt with black pants. On his 

right side is his multipurpose gun). They continue down 

this city street as the camera cuts to several scenes during 

the series:   
  
  
  


Eric transdogmafying into Adin, Bronx getting blasted, 

and changing into Eldon, Blades karate kicking a Cano- 

Mutant, Harlem flying high, Streetwise using his Super 

Punch power, Aurora becoming invisible, Candice and 

Joan being transdogmafied into Dreamer and Skater, 

Tyron using Levitation on a table, EF punching a Cano- 

Mutant, Cyan typing on a computer just as someone is 

sneaking up behind him, Goldenrod getting a drop on a 

hunter, Powerplay using his water power, Stalker leaping 

out of the shadows, and finally, Dama winking at the 

camera, before becoming Damage and attacking the 

camera, then the camera cuts to:   
  
  
  


A plain white background, at which nothing happens then 

Everybody leaps in from off-screen (left and right) and 

takes a fighting pose before the camera FADES OUT to:   
  
  
  


The Road Rover Symbol seen at the beginning. The Road 

Rover spins and separates into two, just as the words, 

"Road Rovers" fades in. One of the Road Rover Symbols 

enters the "o" in "Rovers". A moment later, the words, 

"Quick Strike" also fades in, with the remaining Road 

Rover Symbol entering the "Q" in "Quick". As the 

background music fades away, so does the words and 

symbols.   
  
  
  


FADE IN   
  
  
  


SCENE-The Earth   
  
  
  


This is the world which we live on. With blue oceans, 

land masses, and small white clouds covering most of 

this planet, it looks very inviting. The words, "Inner 

Truths" fades in for a few seconds before fading away.   
  
  
  


NARRATOR 

(VOICE OVER, BLUNT) 

In the world, there are people who are looking and wishing 

for love, and wishing those they chose to love can love 

them back.   
  
  
  


NARRATOR 

(VOICE OVER, THRUTHFUL) 

But for some, it goes even deeper than that.   
  
  
  


The camera zooms in to reveal-   
  
  
  


SCENE-Desert   
  
  
  


This is an apparently old highway stretches left and right 

seemingly for eternity. A giant crater is next to the 

highway, that being the only indication that something was 

there before.   
  
  
  


NARRATOR 

(VOICE OVER, BLUNT) 

Behold, the location of the Road Rovers and their 

allies, where even they go through this part of 

life.   
  
  
  


NARRATOR 

(VOICE OVER) 

And with this part of life comes, heartbreak, the 

wait, and completion of one's soul.   
  
  
  


The camera zooms in even closer to reveal-   
  
  
  


SCENE-Road Rover Mission Control-Grounds   
  
  
  


Deep in a large cavern in the earth is a lighted complex of 

buildings (shaped like fire hydrants) and clear tubing (that 

connects the buildings together). Sunlight also shines 

from above. This is where the Road Rovers base all their 

operations from.   
  
  
  


NARRATOR 

(VOICE OVER, SOLEMN) 

Now, during Valentine's Week as the Rovers discover 

the truth hidden deep within themselves, they may 

even dicover abit of life as well.   
  
  
  


NARRATOR 

(VOICE OVER, BLUNT) 

And with that, our story begins...   
  
  
  


The camera cuts to-   
  
  
  


SCENE-Road Rover Mission Control-Living Room   
  
  
  


This is a very typical living room. A Fireplace is to one 

side, with an entertainment center at the other side of the 

room. Blitz, Exile and Hunter are here, around a poker table. 

There is a large pile of milkbones on the table. Blitz is a 

male Doberman Cano-Sapien. He is wearing a leather jacket, a 

green shirt and jeans. Exile is a male Siberian Husky Cano-Sapien. 

He is wearing a sweater, and black jeans. Hunter is a male 

Golden Retriever Cano-Sapien. He is wearing a jeans jacket, 

a red shirt and tanned pants. Blitz glances around.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(GERMAN ACCENT, BLUNT) 

Okay, Ante up. You first, Exile.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(RUSSIAN ACCENT, ANNOYED) 

Da, Da. Quit Russian Meski!   
  
  
  


Exile scoops up 5 milkbones and places them into the pile.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(BLUNT) 

There. Five Bones.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(QUESTIONING) 

Huntah?   
  
  
  


Hunter is still staring off into the distance. Blitz 

frowns, and snaps his fingers next to Hunter's left 

ear. Hunter blinks and looks at Blitz and Exile, confused.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(AMERICAN ACCENT, CONCERNED) 

Huh? Wha?   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(SLY) 

It's your turn, fearless leader.   
  
  
  


Hunter frowns and looks at his cards, before smiling 

and placing 10 milkbones into the pile.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(MUSING) 

Right, right. I see your Five and raise you Ten.   
  
  
  


Exile frowns.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(CONCERNED, MUTTERING UNDER HIS BREATH) 

Bulshoi.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

I think Exile's in trouble.   
  
  
  


Blitz nods, and pushes 10 milkbones into the ever-rising 

pile.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(BOLD) 

Ya. I see your Ten and raise you another Ten.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

Call.   
  
  
  


Blitz smiles smugly as he shows his cards: Queen of 

Clubs, Queen of Diamonds, Queen of Hearts, Jack of 

Diamonds, and Two of Diamonds.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(CONFIDENT, SMUG) 

Three Pairs of Queens.   
  
  
  


Hunter sighs, and shows his cards: Nine of Spades, Nine 

of Hearts, Nine of Clubs, Ten of Spades, and Ace of 

Spades.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(DISAPPOINTED) 

Three Nines.   
  
  
  


Blitz smiles smugly as he looks at Exile.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(SMUG) 

And what do you have Exile?   
  
  
  


Exile sighs, as he lays down Four Kings and a Two of 

Clubs.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(DEFEATED, SUDDENLY SMUG) 

I have...Four Kingsski.   
  
  
  


Blitz's mouth hangs open, as Exile collects 

his winnings, before crossing his arms.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(ANNOYED) 

Hmph. Better go. I promise to take Huntress to see the 

Phantom of the Opera.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(SLY) 

Have funski.   
  
  
  


Blitz nods as he leaves. Exile looks at Hunter.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(CURIOUS) 

What about you, comrade?   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

I'm going off to my room.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(TRUTHFUL) 

I've some thinking to do.   
  
  
  


Exile nods.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(UNDERSTANDING) 

Da.   
  
  
  


Exile watches as Hunter leaves and frowns thoughtfully.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(SOFTLY, TO HIMSELF) 

Mostly because she's still waiting for a answer.   
  
  
  


Exile proceeds to head the other way. Cut to-   
  
  
  


SCENE-Road Rover Mission Control-Hunter's Room   
  
  
  


This is very similar to what would be in a normal 

bedroom: Bed, desk, chair, etc. Hunter paces around.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(RESOLUTELY) 

Okay, I can do this. I can tell Colleen that I do love her. 

As easy as falling off a log.   
  
  
  


Hunter sighs and rubs his head fur.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(FRUSTRATED) 

...Then, why can't I convince myself of that?   
  
  
  


Hunter glances all over the room, and his eyes fall on 

a picture of himself, Huntress (who is generally the 

female version of Hunter, except she's a tad bit shorter 

than Hunter) and their mom. The camera cuts to Hunter's 

POV, which shows a ghostly image of a female Eskimo Dog, 

standing beside the three Golden Retrievers. The camera 

cuts back to normal view as Hunter blinks, and frowns.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(THINKING, REFLECTING) 

I think I know why. Agosti. My friend before I met Muzzle.   
  
  
  


The camera focuses on the picture, as it cuts to-   
  
  
  


SCENE-Flashback-Farmstead   
  
  
  


This is a typical farm, nothing more, nothing less. 

The female Golden Retriever in Hunter's picture is here, 

looking younger then she does in the picture. This 

is Hunter's mom. She looks around.   
  
  
  


HUNTER'S MOM 

(IN DOG LANGUAGE, STERN) 

Hunter!   
  
  
  


HUNTER'S MOM 

(*IDL, BLUNT) 

Hunter, come here! I've someone you might like to meet.   
  
  
  


From behind a haystack, Hunter steps out. But this is 

not the present day Hunter, he's just a pup. Hunter looks 

at his mom.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(IDL, CURIOUS) 

Who?   
  
  
  


HUNTER'S MOM 

(IDL, BLUNT) 

Hunter, meet Agosti.   
  
  
  


From behind Hunter's Mom, Agosti steps out. Agosti is 

a female Eskimo Dog. She has white fur with light brown 

highlights. Agosti grins uneasily.   
  
  
  


AGOSTI 

(IDL, AWKWARD) 

Hi.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(IDL, AWKWARD) 

Hi.   
  
  
  


AGOSTI 

(IDL, STRAIGHT FORWARD) 

You know, you're cute.   
  
  
  


Hunter blushes awkwardly. Cut to-   
  
  
  


SCENE-Road Rover Mission Control-Hunter's Room   
  
  
  


Hunter sits on the bed, still regarding the picture in 

his hands. Cut to-   
  
  
  


SCENE-Flashback-Farmstead   
  
  
  


It is much later. Hunter and Agosti can be seen, padding 

along. Both are relatively out of puppyhood and nearly 

into Teenagerhood. Hunter sighs.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(IDL, UNEASY) 

Agosti, I got something to tell you...   
  
  
  


Agosti frowns.   
  
  
  


AGOSTI 

(IDL, CONFUSED) 

What?   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(IDL, STAMMERED) 

Well, I, um...   
  
  
  


Hunter sighs.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(IDL, FRUSTRATED) 

This is harder than I thought.   
  
  
  


AGOSTI 

(IDL, PATIENT) 

Well, you can tell me. I promise I won't tell anybody 

else.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(IDL, ADMIRINGLY) 

Well, I guess I like you. You're okay, for a girl.   
  
  
  


Agosti grins.   
  
  
  


AGOSTI 

(IDL, HONEST) 

Well, I like you too.   
  
  
  


Hunter grins confidently.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(IDL, PLAYFUL) 

I'm glad. By the way...TAG! You're it!   
  
  
  


Hunter touches Agosti's head with a paw, before racing 

off.   
  
  
  


AGOSTI 

(IDL, MOCK ANNOYED) 

You're SO gonna get it now.   
  
  
  


Hunter runs faster as Agosti races to catch up with 

him. Both are laughing. Cut to-   
  
  
  


SCENE-Flashback-Farmstead   
  
  
  


Again, it's a bit later. Hunter and Agosti can be 

seen, they're now young teenaged canines, standing 

before fields of grains and the like. Agosti smiles 

as she indicates the field.   
  
  
  


AGOSTI 

(IDL, EAGER) 

We can play in there.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(IDL, TREPIDATION) 

I'm not sure. My mom's master is going to do the fields 

today. We should stay here.   
  
  
  


Agosti didn't seem to hear Hunter, she rushes headlong 

into the field, before looking back at Hunter.   
  
  
  


AGOSTI 

(IDL, EXCITED) 

Come on!   
  
  
  


Agosti races further into the fields.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(IDL, SHOCKED) 

AGOSTI!!!   
  
  
  


Hunter races after Agosti, but his mom stops him. She 

frowns, as farm machines starts up.   
  
  
  


HUNTER'S MOM 

(IDL, STERN) 

HUNTER! STAY!   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(IDL, FRANTIC) 

But mom! Agosti is in there! She's gonna get herself 

killed!   
  
  
  


Hunter tries to get pass his mom, but each time, his mom 

blocks his way. Hunter's mom sighs.   
  
  
  


HUNTER'S MOM 

(IDL, HONEST, WORRIED) 

It's too late, Hunter. If you go now, you'll be killed as 

well.   
  
  
  


Hunter frowns, but stays. The sounds of farm machinery is 

mixed with the sounds of a painful howl. Both Hunter and 

his mom's eyes go wide as they hear the howl.   
  
  
  


HUNTER'S MOM 

(IDL, SHOCKED) 

The howl...No...   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(IDL, HORRIFIED) 

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!   
  
  
  


Hunter cries uncontrollably as the painful howls 

ends. Hunter's mom silently comforts her son, as 

she looks off to the fields and frowns. Cut to-   
  
  
  


SCENE-Road Rover Mission Control-Hunter's Room   
  
  
  


A single tear drifts down Hunter's face as he 

silently regards the picture. Cut to-   
  
  
  


SCENE-Flashback-Farmstead   
  
  
  


Time has passed, though not by much. Hunter (still 

Teenager) is facing the setting sun. His mom comes 

out. Hunter doesn't turn to look at her.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(IDL, BLUNT) 

I'm leaving, mom.   
  
  
  


HUNTER'S MOM 

(IDL, STUNNED) 

Leaving? Why?   
  
  
  


Hunter sighs.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(IDL, BLUNT) 

...I have to.   
  
  
  


HUNTER'S MOM 

(IDL, CONCERNED) 

But why are you leaving?   
  
  
  


HUNTER'S MOM 

(IDL, CONCERNED) 

Is it me?   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(IDL, FRUSTRATED) 

It's not you, it's this place. I can't stay around here, 

mom. Not with the memories that the fie...The--   
  
  
  


Hunter visibly chokes up. He hangs his head.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(IDL, SAD) 

This is something I have to do.   
  
  
  


HUNTER'S MOM 

(IDL, WORRIED) 

Alright. Just... promise me that you'll be careful.   
  
  
  


Hunter nods. His mom sighs.   
  
  
  


HUNTER'S MOM 

(IDL, SAD) 

I guess this is Good-Bye.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(IDL, SOFTLY, HONEST) 

This is not "Good-Bye", mom. More like "Until we meet 

again". And... I love you, mom.   
  
  
  


Hunter walks away from the Farmstead. His mom sighs as 

she watches her son.   
  
  
  


HUNTER'S MOM 

(IDL, WHISPERED, EMOTIONAL) 

I love you too, Hunter.   
  
  
  


Hunter continues to head away.   
  
  
  


SCENE-City-Streets   
  
  
  


Hunter can be seen walking on the sidestreet. He's now at 

the age when the Master called him (as seen in "Let's Hit 

The Road"). As Hunter makes his way through the crowd, a 

dog catcher catches him, and places Hunter into the van. 

The camera cuts to-   
  
  
  


SCENE-Road Rover Mission Control-Hunter's Room   
  
  
  


Hunter places the picture back and frowns slightly.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

But, I'm over Agosti...So, I should be able to move on.   
  
  
  


Hunter smiles.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CONVICTION) 

So, that's it. I'm gonna tell Colleen and put her days of 

waiting at a end.   
  
  
  


INNER VOICE 

(CURIOUS, TO HUNTER) 

Oh really? and when, pray tell, are you gonna do this?   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

Today.   
  
  
  


INNER VOICE 

(MOCKING, TO HUNTER) 

Is that "Today" today or "A few years from now" today?   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(FIERCE) 

Today Today! I will tell her! Just watch me!   
  
  
  


INNER VOICE 

(TRUTHFUL, TO HUNTER) 

You don't have to convince me, you have to convince 

yourself.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(COURAGEOUS) 

Of course I will! I WILL DO IT! I WILL TELL COLLEEN THAT 

I LOVE HER!   
  
  
  


Hunter sighs and hangs his head.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(DAUNTED) 

Who am I kidding? I'm too scared that if Colleen says yes, 

I'll lose her like I lost Agosti.   
  
  
  


Hunter leaves the room, shoulder slumped.   
  
  
  


SCENE-Road Rover Mission Control-Kitchen & Dining Area   
  
  
  


There is where the Rovers usually have their meals, or 

chatting casually. One side is the kitchen where the food 

is cooked and the other side is the serving and dining 

area. Colleen is the only one here at the moment, drinking 

a cup of coffee. Colleen is a female rough collie Cano- 

Sapien, and is currently wearing the London uniform. Just 

then, Greta walks in. Greta is a female Rottweiler Cano- 

Sapien, who is wearing the London uniform. She is also 

wearing a Red Bow-like Collar. Greta walks over to 

Colleen, frowning.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(HILARY BANKS VOICE, WORRIED) 

Colleen, are you okay? You seem to be moping around this 

time of the year.   
  
  
  


Colleen nods slightly.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(BRITISH ACCENT, DISTANT) 

...Yeah. I'm just fine, guv. Just fine.   
  
  
  


Greta frowns.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(CONCERNED, MUSING) 

Really? You don't sound fine. So, what's going on?   
  
  
  


Colleen hrms.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(SLIGHTLY ANNOYED) 

Nothing.   
  
  
  


Colleen frowns, as Greta isn't buying that.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(FRUSTRATED) 

It's just like I'm waiting for a million messages in a 

bloomin' bottle to be answered by the one I love.   
  
  
  


Greta frowns thoughtfully.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(QUESTIONING) 

Hunter?   
  
  
  


Colleen nods.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(BLUNT) 

Got it in one, mate.   
  
  
  


Colleen nods.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(HONEST) 

And I'm here waiting for him to tell me that he loves me, 

and he knows that I do love him. Unquestioningly.   
  
  
  


Greta hrms.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(QUESTIONING) 

And has Hunter told you how he feels about you, yet?   
  
  
  


There is a brief silence before Colleen shakes her head.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(DEPRESSED) 

...No.   
  
  
  


Greta frowns even more.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(REGRETFUL) 

I'm Sorry...   
  
  
  


Colleen shakes her head.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(UNDERSTANDING, EXPLAINING, REASSURING) 

Don't be. Besides, it's better than a flat out "NO", but, 

blimey, I can't waiting for the other bloomin' shoe to 

drop.   
  
  
  


Colleen frowns as she remembers something before looking 

at Greta.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(REALIZATING, QUICK) 

...I have to go. See you around, Greta. And hopefully, 

tonight would be the night that Huntie tells me.   
  
  
  


Colleen leaves. Greta watches Colleen before sighing 

heavily.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(HOPEFUL) 

I hope you're right.   
  
  
  


Greta checks her watch and hrms.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(THINKING OUT LOUD) 

Better get ready. Charlie's set to pick me up anytime now.   
  
  
  


As Greta turns to leave, the camera cuts to:   
  
  
  


SCENE-Road Rover Mission Control-Hallway   
  
  
  


Hunter can be seen walking down this hallway, as Colleen 

walks down the hallway the opposite way of Hunter. Colleen 

glances at Hunter and hrms.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(THINKING, PONDERING) 

Oh, Huntie. All I need for you is to say three little 

words, and you haven't say them yet. Should I just give up 

on the dream of us being together or should I continue to 

wait for it?   
  
  
  


The beginning strains of "Right Here Waiting" starts to 

play. Colleen frowns briefly before singing.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(SINGING) 

Oceans apart day after day 

And I slowly go insane 

I hear your voice on the line 

But it doesn't stop the pain 

If I see you next to never 

How can we say forever   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(SINGING) 

Wherever you go 

Whatever you do 

I will be right here waiting for you 

Whatever it takes 

Or how my heart breaks 

I will be right here waiting for you   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(SINGING) 

I took for granted, all the times 

That I though would last somehow 

I hear the laughter, I taste the tears 

But I can't get near you now 

Oh, can't you see it baby 

You've got me goin' crazy   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(SINGING) 

Wherever you go 

Whatever you do 

I will be right here waiting for you 

Whatever it takes 

Or how my heart breaks 

I will be right here waiting for you   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(SINGING) 

I wonder how we can survive 

This romance 

But in the end if I'm with you 

I'll take the chance 

Oh, can't you see it baby 

You've got me goin' crazy   
  
  
  


Hunter blinks.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(SURPRISED) 

What? Who's singing?   
  
  
  


The music continues as Hunter searches for the singer.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(SINGING) 

Wherever you go 

Whatever you do 

I will be right here waiting for you 

Whatever it takes 

Or how my heart breaks 

I will be right here waiting for you   
  
  
  


With that the music ends. Hunter frowns thoughtfully.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(INTERESTED, BEFUDDLED) 

Whoever was singing has stopped. And that song got me 

thinking...maybe, one day...   
  
  
  


Hunter continues walking. Colleen smiles slightly.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(THINKING, BLUNT) 

Now I know.   
  
  
  


Colleen looks at Hunter as he walks on.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(THINKING, DETERMINED, HOPEFUL) 

No matter what, I shall be here still waiting for your 

answer. Hopefully it would be well worth the wait. One 

day, Huntie. I know you tell me that you love me. I just 

have to wait until then...   
  
  
  


Colleen heads down the hallway. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


SCENE-Road Rover Mission Control-Living Room   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. Hunter walks in as sighs.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(DETERMINED, THINKING OUT LOUD) 

One day, I promise you, Colleen's wait will come to a end. 

One day.   
  
  
  


The camera cuts to:   
  
  
  


Scene: Road Rover Mission Control: Hallway   
  
  
  


In this hallway are Blitz and Huntress (a female golden 

retriever cano-sapien. She is basically the female version 

of Hunter, except slightly shorter.) Blitz hands Huntress 

a bouquet of flowers and smiles slyly.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(ROMANTIC) 

Happy Valentine's Day, Huntress.   
  
  
  


They kiss for a moment, before Huntress smiles slyly.   
  
  
  


HUNTRESS 

(AMERICAN ACCENT, ROMANTIC) 

Happy Valentine's Day to you as well, Blitzie.   
  
  
  


Huntress looks at Blitz.   
  
  
  


HUNTRESS 

(QUESTIONING) 

So where are going tonight?   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(THOUGHTFULLY) 

I was thinking of going to a resturant that Charlie 

recommended. La Bisto, I think it's called. Then we can 

see that movie you always wanted to see. Field of Dreams.   
  
  
  


Huntress smiles.   
  
  
  


HUNTRESS 

(PLEASED) 

It sounds perfectly, Blitzie. Can we go now?   
  
  
  


Blitz bows deeply and smirks.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(SMUG) 

It would be my pleasure, Huntress.   
  
  
  


Just as Blitz and Huntress turns to leave, SBlades (Female 

Akita) comes running in.   
  
  
  


SBLADES 

(SLIGHT JAPANESE ACCENT, INTERRUPTING, QUESTIONING) 

Sorry, Blitz-san, Huntress-san. Blitz-san, are you busy?   
  
  
  


Blitz frowns.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(UNSETTLED) 

Ummm, well...   
  
  
  


Blitz sighs heavilly before glancing at SBlades.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(FRUSTRATED) 

No. What is it about Akita girl?   
  
  
  


SBLADES 

(BLUNT) 

I need to talk to about something, Blitz.   
  
  
  


SBlades sighs.   
  
  
  


SBLADES 

(SOFTLY, UNCERTAIN) 

And it is kinda personal...   
  
  
  


Huntress hrms and shrugs lightly.   
  
  
  


HUNTRESS 

(UNCONCERNED) 

It doesn't matter to me.   
  
  
  


Blitz looks at Huntress with absolute love in his eyes.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(LOVINGLY) 

I will make this up to you, Huntress. I promise.   
  
  
  


Huntress smiles knowingly.   
  
  
  


HUNTRESS 

(KNOWINGLY) 

I know you will.   
  
  
  


Blitz nods and smiles.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(PLEASED) 

Still...I will make this up to you.   
  
  
  


Blitz turns his attention to SBlades.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(SLIGHTLY INTERESTED) 

All right, Blades, tell me what you have on your mind.   
  
  
  


SBlades indicates a nearby guest room.   
  
  
  


SBLADES 

(BLUNT) 

Come on, Blitz-san. It's better that we talk in private. 

What you have to know is private, plus...   
  
  
  


SBLADES 

(MYSTERIOUS) 

It might even change your life.   
  
  
  


Blitz frowns briefly before shaking his head.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(UNCONCERNED) 

Somehow I doubt it.   
  
  
  


SBlades and Blitz enters the guest room. Huntress frowns briefly.   
  
  
  


Scene: Road Rover Mission Control: Guest Room   
  
  
  


This is a typical Guest Room. Blitz and SBlades enters. 

The moment the door is closed, Blitz looks at SBlades, 

questioningly.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(QUESTIONING) 

So, what did you want to talk about?   
  
  
  


SBLADES 

(UNCERTAIN) 

Well, like I said it's personal and it kinda involves 

you...   
  
  
  


Sblades sighs and looks away from Blitz.   
  
  
  


SBLADES 

(UNNERVED) 

And... I'm losing my nerve. You should go with Huntress. 

It's just not important.   
  
  
  


Blitz sighs and looks at SBlades.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(REASSURING) 

Look. You obviously have something important to say, so 

say it. I promise I won't laugh.   
  
  
  


SBlades hrms and glances at Blitz.   
  
  
  


SBLADES 

(UNCERTAIN) 

You sure that you won't laugh?   
  
  
  


Blitz smiles and nods.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(REASSURING) 

Positive. Now, tell me.   
  
  
  


SBlades nods.   
  
  
  


SBLADES 

(NERVED) 

All right.   
  
  
  


SBlades sighs deeply before looking at Blitz with love in 

her eyes.   
  
  
  


SBLADES 

(LOVINGLY) 

I'm in love with you, Blitz-san.   
  
  
  


Blitz blinks.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(STUNNED, SURPRISED, EXCITED) 

WHAT?!?!   
  
  
  


Blitz hrms for a moment, then his eyes narrows.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(ANNOYED) 

Wait. I'll get it now. This is a joke. Ha. Funny. Who put 

you up to this? Eldon? Streetswise? Skatah? Colleen? 

Tyron? Sport?   
  
  
  


SBlades shakes her head.   
  
  
  


SBLADES 

(REMEMBERING, HONEST, LOVINGLY) 

I'm serious. When I first saw you, I thought you were 

kinda cute, and when I saw you in person I immediately 

thought I found the one that I was destined to be with.   
  
  
  


SBLADES 

(HONEST, LOVINGLY) 

Since then, I've been growing more and more in love with 

you every day. The only reason I didn't reveal this until 

now, is that I don't know if you feel the same way.   
  
  
  


Blitz hrms.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(THINKING, FRUSTRATED) 

As Exile would say, Bulshoi. Why couldn't this happen 

while I was trying to get Colleen to notice me?!?!   
  
  
  


Blitz sighs heavily before looking at SBlades.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(INFORMATIVE) 

Listen, Blades. I got something to tell you as well. 

Dealing with what you just told me.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(HONEST) 

That may change everything...About us.   
  
  
  


SBlades smiles slightly.   
  
  
  


SBLADES 

(QUESTIONING, HOPEFUL) 

It would be good news, right?   
  
  
  


Blitz frowns slightly.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(LOW, MUTTERING) 

That depends on your reaction to what I'm going to say to 

you next.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(THINKING, UNCOMFORTABLE) 

Right. Time to lay all my cards on the table...   
  
  
  


Blitz takes a deep breath and looks at SBlades.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(HONEST, REGRETFUL) 

I'm not in love with you Blades.   
  
  
  


SBlades frowns.   
  
  
  


SBLADES 

(HURT, SAD) 

I see...   
  
  
  


SBlades hrms for a moment, then looks at Blitz.   
  
  
  


SBLADES 

(QUESTIONING) 

Um, Blitzie, mind if I ask you a question?   
  
  
  


Blitz shrugs.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(BLUNT, CONFUSED) 

Sure. What?   
  
  
  


SBlades hrms.   
  
  
  


SBLADES 

(THOUGHTFUL, QUESTIONING) 

Who do you love?   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(UNHESITANTLY, HONEST) 

Huntress.   
  
  
  


SBlades sighs.   
  
  
  


SBLADES 

(HURT, BLUNT) 

I see. Well, thanks for telling me this, Blitzie... I... 

gotta go. My master needs me...   
  
  
  


SBlades looks away from Blitz.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(SUGGESTING, INFORMATIVE) 

Wait, Blades. There's more.   
  
  
  


Sblades frowns and eyes Blitz.   
  
  
  


SBLADES 

(COLD, FRUSTRATED) 

What there need to said? You said you love Huntress. I 

think the picture's clear on that.   
  
  
  


SBlades turns to leave, but Blitz sighs and stops her.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(BEGGING) 

Just please, let me explain, Blades.   
  
  
  


SBlades considers this for a moment, before turning around 

to face Blitz, her face unreadable.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(HONEST, STRAIGHT FORWARD) 

I've met Huntress first, and subsequiently fallen in love 

with her, first. Perhaps, if we met earlier, then I would 

say yes, but as it stands, I'm sorry. But I'm not in love 

with you. You are a good friend, Blades, but I can't be 

your boyfriend.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(BLUNT, STRAIGHT FORWARD) 

And before you say it, or even recommand it, I don't want 

to break up with anyone. I've seen it through watching 

Stef Spam Collie, and I don't want to sink to her level.   
  
  
  


SBlades hrms thoughtfully before smiling.   
  
  
  


SBLADES 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

You know, you're a prince...   
  
  
  


Blitz blinks and points at himself.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(STUNNED, SHOCKED) 

Me???   
  
  
  


SBlades smiles and nods.   
  
  
  


SBLADES 

(HONEST, PLEASED) 

Yes, you. You could've let me be, but you explain why. I 

wish I met you sooner, Blitzie.   
  
  
  


SBLADES 

(HONEST, PLEASED) 

Huntress is really lucky to have you as a boyfriend like 

you.   
  
  
  


Blitz blushes lightly.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(EMBRASSED, SHY) 

Um...Thanks.   
  
  
  


SBlades chuckles warmly.   
  
  
  


SBLADES 

(PLEASED) 

You're welcome.   
  
  
  


SBlades sighs.   
  
  
  


SBLADES 

(SAD, KNOWINGLY) 

I guess this still means no.   
  
  
  


Blitz nods.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(BLUNT) 

Yah. It does.   
  
  
  


SBlades sighs. Blitz places a hand on SBlades' left 

shoulder.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(HONEST, CONTEMPLATION) 

But you're still my best friend, Blades. You understand me 

more than anyone, including Huntress, could ever do.   
  
  
  


SBlades sighs.   
  
  
  


SBLADES 

(SAD, REMINDING) 

I guess that would have to do. You better go. Huntress is 

waiting for you.   
  
  
  


Blitz nods.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(ACKNOWLEDGED) 

Yah...   
  
  
  


Blitz glances at SBlades.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(CONCERNED) 

Are you going to be okay?   
  
  
  


SBlades nods.   
  
  
  


SBLADES 

(LYING) 

I'll be fine. Go on.   
  
  
  


Blitz frowns but shrugs lightly.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(UNCERTAIN) 

Alright.   
  
  
  


Blitz leaves. SBlades sighs.   
  
  
  


SBLADES 

(REMEMBERING, SOMBER) 

As a wise man once said: "If a warrior suffers several 

wounds, but is wounded by his or her love, the psyical 

wound shall heal..."   
  
  
  


SBLADES 

(MOURNING, REFLECTIVE) 

But it is the wounds of a broken heart that would haunt 

one forever...   
  
  
  


A single tear drifts down SBlades' face. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Road Rover Mission Control: Corridor   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. Blitz approaches Huntress, who 

hrms.   
  
  
  


HUNTRESS 

(QUESTIONING) 

What did Blades wanted to talk to you about?   
  
  
  


Blitz shrugs.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(VAGUELY, LYING) 

Oh. Things...   
  
  
  


HUNTRESS 

(QUESTIONING) 

Like what?   
  
  
  


Blitz grins.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(KNOWINGLY) 

Tooshie Biting.   
  
  
  


Huntress hrms and frowns.   
  
  
  


HUNTRESS 

(UNCERTAIN, MUSING) 

Oh.   
  
  
  


Blitz smiles slightly.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(PLEASED, SLIGHTLY SMUG) 

Anyways, I believe that a resturant is waiting for us. 

Shall we go?   
  
  
  


Huntress loops her arm with the nook of Blitz's arm.   
  
  
  


HUNTRESS 

(LOVINGLY) 

Let's, Blitzie.   
  
  
  


HUntress and Blitz walks onward. As they do, SBlades steps 

out of the room, and sighs heavily.   
  
  
  


SBLADES 

(SAD, LOVINGLY) 

Blitzie...   
  
  
  


SBlades wipes at her eyes, and sighs.   
  
  
  


SBLADES 

(SAD, REALIZING) 

I now know that I'll have to let go of my dreams...   
  
  
  


SBLADES 

(SAD, ACKNOWLEDGED) 

But that doesn't mean I can't love him from afar, I wish 

you and Huntress all the best, Blitzie...   
  
  
  


SBlades walks down the corridor. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


SCENE- Road Rover Mission Control: Dance Room   
  
  
  


This is generally a large room, more often used to 

host a party with RRMC. There is a banner hanging from 

the rafters proclaiming "Valentine's Day Dance". Sport 

(A male Welsh Colgi Cano-Sapien. He is wearing a jogging 

suit)is DJ this dance, with several couples out on the 

floor, dancing the night away. PAN to the Sidelines where 

Dreamer is silently watching the dance. Skater walks up 

to Dreamer and frowns slightly.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(QUESTIONING) 

Sis?   
  
  
  


Dreamer glances at Skater and smiles slightly.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(FRIENDLY) 

Hey sis. This is certainly a nice party.   
  
  
  


Dreamer notices Skater's look and frowns.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(CONCERNED) 

Sis, is there something wrong?   
  
  
  


Skater nods shortly, still staring at Dreamer.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(BLUNT) 

Yes. And it's you. Even after all of this, 

you're STILL a Wallflower. Just like when 

we were in High School.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(COAXING) 

Let go and mingle. Heck, Matthew, an Universal 

Guardian, has time to find love, so should you. 

And don't say he's situation is different than 

yours. From what I can tell, it is the same.   
  
  
  


Skater indicates Matthew (a male vulpo-spien (the 

fox version of a Cano-Sapien) except he has two 

tails. He is wearing street clothes) and Shimmer 

(a female vulpo-sapien. She has bluish-purple fur 

and is wearing street clothes). Dreamer frowns.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(ANNOYED) 

It is different. Or have you forgotten about 

Dreamscape already? That's why I got to be on 

guard all the time.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(ANNOYED) 

Which means I've no time for things like...dating.   
  
  
  


Skater shakes her head.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(STERN) 

I don't believe you, sis. The only reason that 

you're not out there is because you're afraid.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(SMUG) 

Go on, prove me wrong.   
  
  
  


Dreamer sighs.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(FRUSTRATED) 

...Okay, maybe you're just /SLIGHTLY/ Right.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(MUSING) 

At any rate, there is one person that I feel is the one for me. Exile.   
  
  
  


Skater smirks slyly.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(PONDERING) 

Exile? Well...   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(SLYLY) 

You always did have a thing for Huskies.   
  
  
  


Dreamer eyes Skater.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(ANNOYED) 

That was different. During that time, I thought 

Huskies were cute and make great pets.   
  
  
  


Skater hrms.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(QUESTIONING) 

And now?   
  
  
  


Dreamer frowns thoughtfully.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

Well, Exile's cute, but during the times that I've talk 

to him, he's so much more. He cares about everybody else, 

and whether they're happy to forgo his own happiness. He's 

that deep and caring about his friends and family. I guess 

that's why I've fallen in love with him.   
  
  
  


Skater smiles.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(AGREEING/BLUNT) 

Seems like you and Exile could quite easily match up perfectly...   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(INSISTED) 

The next step would be to go over to Exile, and tell 

him that. After all, he doesn't deserve to be a 

wallflower anymore than you do, sis.   
  
  
  


Dreamer frowns.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(DEFEATED) 

...I can't.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(FRUSTRATED) 

I just can't.   
  
  
  


Skater blinks and frowns.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(EXCITED) 

WHY NOT?!?!   
  
  
  


Dreamer sighs.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(SIGHING/CALM) 

It just not easy, sis.   
  
  
  


Skater rolls her eyes.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(EXCITED) 

NOT easy?   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(BLUNT) 

All it takes is three little words. How easy is that?   
  
  
  


Dreamer glances at Skater and frowns.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(UNEASY) 

It takes more than that, sis. Much more.   
  
  
  


Skater frowns.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(CONFUSED) 

Oh? Like what?   
  
  
  


Dreamer hrms.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(MUSING) 

It takes courage.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(INFORMATIVE) 

Courage to say those words then to face possible 

rejection of your love, which could hurt worse 

than anything the baddies could cook up.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(DEFEATED) 

Which... is something that I'm lacking in. Greatly.   
  
  
  


Skater frowns.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(STUNNED) 

Oh.   
  
  
  


Dreamer nods.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(STERN) 

Oh indeed. That's why I'm not going say anything to Exile.   
  
  
  


Skater hrms.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(BLUNT) 

Now, if you excuse me, sis, I'll be off.   
  
  
  


Dreamer walks on. Skater frowns.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(FRUSTRATED) 

Great. Dreams' in love with Exile and yet, is afraid to say anything...   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(ANNOYED) 

So, what can I do?   
  
  
  


Skater hrms before grinning like a Maniac.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(EXCITED) 

YES!!! I think I got it!!!   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(EVILLY/MUSING) 

And I don't think Dreams would find out until it's too late.   
  
  
  


Skater chuckles.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(THINKING/EVILLY) 

The Matchmaker shall strike again!!!   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(PLEASED) 

And Dreamer and Exile shall be my latest "victims".   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(BLUNT) 

But first...   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(STERN) 

I got to execute my plan...   
  
  
  


Skater smirks evilly as she starts to plan as the camera FADES OUT.   
  
  
  


"Road Rovers: Quick Strike"   
  
  
  


FADE IN   
  
  
  


SCENE- Road Rover Mission Control: Dance Room   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. Skater runs up to Exile.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(EXCITED/QUICKLY) 

EXILE!!!   
  
  
  


Exile looks at Skater, confused.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(CONFUSED) 

Dah... Is something wrongski?   
  
  
  


Skater sighs.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(PLEASED/QUICKLY) 

Nothing's wrong... except that Dreamer has something to tell you.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(THOUGHTFUL/QUICKLY) 

And I think it's VERY important.   
  
  
  


Exile blinks.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(SHOCKED) 

What?! Are you sure, comrade Skater?!   
  
  
  


Skater nods.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(CERTAIN/SMUG) 

I'm very certain.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(QUICKLY) 

You better go, Exile. I don't think she's going to wait this long.   
  
  
  


Exile nods.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(UNDERSTANDING) 

Dah. I'm on my wayski.   
  
  
  


Exile heads off. Skater smirks slightly. PAN 

with Exile until he reaches Dreamer.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(CONCERNED) 

Comrade Dreamer? You got something to tell me?   
  
  
  


Dreamer blinks in confusion.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(CONFUSED/QUESTIONING) 

What are you talking about, Exile? I got nothing to 

tell you. Who told you this?   
  
  
  


Dreamer glances around, before stopping at 

Skater, who is grinning. Dreamer frowns 

slightly.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(ANNOYED) 

Nevermind. I could guess what happened. Remind me to hurt Skater...   
  
  
  


Exile nods before eyeing Dreamer cautiously.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(HOPEFUL) 

Well, um, while I'm here, I don't suppose you mind...?   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(MUSING) 

Sure. I'll be delighted.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(THINKING) 

And the Matchmaker strikes again...   
  
  
  


Exile and Dreamer steps out onto the Dance Floor, 

and start dancing to the slow song.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(HONEST) 

You know, you're a grand dancer, Comrade Dreamer.   
  
  
  


Dreamer blushes lightly.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(SHYLY) 

Why, thank you, Exile. I try.   
  
  
  


Dreamer sighs.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(UNSETTLED) 

Exile...   
  
  
  


Exile glances into Dreamer's eyes.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(UNEASY) 

There is something I got to tell you.   
  
  
  


Exile hrms.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(CURIOUS) 

What is itski?   
  
  
  


Dreamer seems to hesitate.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(COAXING) 

Come on. You can tell meski.   
  
  
  


Dreamer sighs.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(BLUNT) 

That's the problem. What I got to say, directly involves you.   
  
  
  


Exile frowns slightly.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(UNEASY) 

I seeski...   
  
  
  


Dreamer sighs.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

Let's see if I can put this into words...   
  
  
  


Dreamer hrms as a new slow song comes on, before looking at Exile.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(MUSING) 

...Or maybe not. Listen to the lyrics of this song, 

Exile. I think it can put into words what I cannot.   
  
  
  


Exile frowns slightly as he listens to "Object 

of My Desire" by Brian McKnight.   
  
  
  


MUSIC 

(BRIAN MCKNIGHT/SINGING) 

When I'm all alone at night 

I can hear the beating of your heart 

I should tell you 

And I might 

Before it tears me apart 

You're all I ever think about 

All I ever dream about 

Can you read my mind   
  
  
  


MUSIC 

(BRIAN MCKNIGHT/SINGING) 

Can you read my mind 

Don't wanna look at you 

I probably should go 

'Cause I wanna be with you 

More than you'll ever know 

For a tasts of you 

Object of my desrire 

Baby you blow my mind 

You light my fire   
  
  
  


Dreamer sighs.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(HONEST/LOVINGLY) 

That's how I feel about you, Exile. I just want to be 

with you, every hour of every day. You're an addicition, 

and if there was a cure, I just know I won't take it. 

I love you, Exile, with every fiber of my being.   
  
  
  


Exile blinks in shock.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(SHOCKED) 

And I didn't know, until nowski. I don't know what to sayski...   
  
  
  


Dreamer smiles slightly.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(PLEASED) 

You don't have to say a thing. I'm just letting you know.   
  
  
  


Dreamer and Exile continues dancing.   
  
  
  


MUSIC 

(BRIAN MCKNIGHT/SINGING) 

Want you 

Need you 

Can't live without you   
  
  
  


MUSIC 

(BRIAN MCKNIGHT/SINGING) 

When I'm all alone at night 

I can hear the beating of your heart 

I should tell you 

And I might 

Before it tears me apart 

You're all I ever think about 

All I ever dream about 

Can you read my mind 

Can you read my mind 

Don't wanna look at you 

I probably should go 

'Cause I wanna be with you 

More than you'll ever know 

For a tasts of you 

Object of my desrire 

Baby you blow my mind 

You light my fire   
  
  
  


Exile nods.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(UNDERSTANDING) 

Dah. I don't think I have to...   
  
  
  


With that, Exile kisses Dreamer on the lips. After 

a few seconds they part. Dreamer audibly blinks, 

while Skater grins.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(STUNNED) 

...   
  
  
  


Dreamer pinches herself. She yelps and rubs her fur.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(IN SLIGHT PAIN/SHOCKED) 

Okay, it's not sort of weird, but happy dream...   
  
  
  


Exile smiles.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(GRINNING) 

Dah. This is reality. A reality that your object of 

desire is in love with you as wellski.   
  
  
  


Dreamer and Exile continues to dance.   
  
  
  


MUSIC 

(BRIAN MCKNIGHT/SINGING) 

Is this the way I feel 

Or curiosity 

All the things you do 

That bring out the lust in me 

The thought of me and you 

Drives me wild 

Come close to me 

Can you stay awhile   
  
  
  


MUSIC 

(BRIAN MCKNIGHT/SINGING) 

Want you 

Need you 

Can't live without you   
  
  
  


Dreamer glances at Exile.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(QUESTIONING) 

So, what's going to happen now?   
  
  
  


Exile hrms.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

We'll take it slowski. After all, we got time to find 

out how far our love will go.   
  
  
  


Dreamer smiles.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(PLEASED) 

Sounds good to me.   
  
  
  


Dreamer and Exile continues dancing.   
  
  
  


MUSIC 

(BRIAN MCKNIGHT/SINGING) 

When I'm all alone at night 

I can hear the beating of your heart 

I should tell you 

And I might 

Before it tears me apart 

You're all I ever think about 

All I ever dream about 

Can you read my mind   
  
  
  


MUSIC 

(BRIAN MCKNIGHT/SINGING) 

Can you read my mind 

Don't wanna look at you 

I probably should go 

'Cause I wanna be with you 

More than you'll ever know 

For a tasts of you 

Object of my desrire 

Baby you blow my mind 

You light my fire   
  
  
  


Exile glances at Dreamer.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(BLUNT) 

However, Dreamer, before we proceed, there is 

something you must know about me.   
  
  
  


Dreamer hrms and listens.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(MURMURING) 

Before I became a Road Rover, there was another 

before you. A collie called Glitzy. We broke up 

Two weeks to the day that the Master called me.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(REMEMBERING) 

After that, I have a horrible time of relationships. I became distantski.   
  
  
  


Dreamer nods.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(UNDERSTANDING) 

I understand. It was the same with me, save I've a 

mask to hide behind. That of Dream Protector. But 

it still difficult during that time.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

So it comes down to this. Two lonely hearts that 

becomes not-so lonely after all. Strange, isn't 

it?   
  
  
  


Exile nods.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(PLEASED) 

Dah. But then, the strange is always the most welcome.   
  
  
  


The dance continues.   
  
  
  


MUSIC 

(BRIAN MCKNIGHT/SINGING) 

When I'm all alone at night 

I can hear the beating of your heart 

I should tell you 

And I might 

Before it tears me apart 

You're all I ever think about 

All I ever dream about 

Can you read my mind   
  
  
  


MUSIC 

(BRIAN MCKNIGHT/SINGING) 

Can you read my mind 

Don't wanna look at you 

I probably should go 

'Cause I wanna be with you 

More than you'll ever know 

For a tasts of you 

Object of my desrire 

Baby you blow my mind 

You light my fire   
  
  
  


With that, the song ends. Exile and Dreamer 

stops dancing and looks into each other eyes.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(STARING) 

Wellski...   
  
  
  


Dreamer erms.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(STARING) 

Well...   
  
  
  


Exile hrms.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(HONEST/HOPEFUL) 

Comrade Charlie recommended a new resturant in town, if 

you like, we can go there the next time your free, lady 

Dreamer.   
  
  
  


Dreamer blushes lightly.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(PLEASED) 

Sure. I'll see you then, Exile.   
  
  
  


Exile smiles.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(EXCITED/PLEASED) 

Great.   
  
  
  


Exile hrms before looking at Dreamer.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(BLUNT) 

Oh, and take it easy on comrade Skater.   
  
  
  


Dreamer smiles slyly.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(MUSING) 

Perhaps. Ready for another dance, Exile?   
  
  
  


Exile nods.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(PLEASED) 

Dah. Thank youski.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(KNOWINGLY) 

And I'm ready for another danceski.   
  
  
  


Dreamer smiles slightly, as Exile and Dreamer resume dancing.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(THINKING/MUSING) 

Perhaps, I shall leave Skater alone.   
  
  
  


Dreamer glances over to where Skater and smiles.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(THINKING/HONEST) 

Good job, sis. You haven't lost your touch.   
  
  
  


Dreamer and Exile continues dancing. PAN to Skater who is smiling smugly.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(SMUG) 

Well. Looks like I still got it. Road Matchmakers. Has a nice ring to it.   
  
  
  


Skater sighs.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(DEPRESSED) 

Too bad, I can't set myself up with someone.   
  
  
  


Just then, Streetwise walks up to Skater. He ahems.   
  
  
  


STREETWISE 

(FRIENDLY) 

Hello, madame Skater.   
  
  
  


Skater looks up at Streetwise and smiles.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(FRIENDLY) 

Hey, Streets. What's up?   
  
  
  


Streetwise shrugs.   
  
  
  


STREETWISE 

(SHRUGGING/MURMURING) 

Nothing much, but I was wondering if...   
  
  
  


STREETWISE 

(HOPEFUL) 

If I could have ze dance?   
  
  
  


Skater smiles.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(BLUNT) 

Sure.   
  
  
  


Streetwise and Skater heads out onto the dance 

floor and starts dancing, as "Back At One" from 

Brian McKnight starts playing.   
  
  
  


MUSIC 

(BRIAN MCKNIGHT/SINGING) 

It's undeniable that we should be together 

It's unbelievable how I used to say that I'd fall never 

The basis is need to know, if you don't know just how I feel 

Then let me show you now that I'm for real 

If all things in time, time will reveal   
  
  
  


Streetwise and Skater continues dancing, staring into each other eyes.   
  
  
  


MUSIC 

(BRIAN MCKNIGHT/SINGING) 

One, you're like a dream come true 

Two, just wanna be with you 

Three, girl it's plain to see 

That you're the only one for me 

And four, repeat steps one through three 

Five, make you fall in love with me 

If ever I beleive my work is done 

Then I'll start back at one   
  
  
  


Streetwise smiles shyly at Skater.   
  
  
  


STREETWISE 

(SHOCKED/PLEASED) 

Seca Bleu! You certainly know how do dance, madame.   
  
  
  


Skater smiles.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(PLEASED) 

Why, thank you.   
  
  
  


Streetwise grins slightly.   
  
  
  


STREETWISE 

(PLEASED/DEPRESSED) 

It is no problem. I'm just glad that I got a dance tonight.   
  
  
  


Skater frowns at this, as they dance onward.   
  
  
  


MUSIC 

(BRIAN MCKNIGHT/SINGING) 

So incredible, the way things work themselves out 

And all emotional once you know what it's all about 

And undesirable for us to be apart 

I never would have made it very far 

Cause you know you've got the keys to my heart   
  
  
  


MUSIC 

(BRIAN MCKNIGHT/SINGING) 

One, you're like a dream come true 

Two, just wanna be with you 

Three, girl it's plain to see 

That you're the only one for me 

And four, repeat steps one through three 

Five, make you fall in love with me 

If ever I beleive my work is done 

Then I'll start back at one   
  
  
  


Skater frowns slightly.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(SHOCKED) 

What do you mean a dance? You're a Presidental 

Pet! You're practically famous! Why wouldn't 

anyone not go out dancing with you?   
  
  
  


Streetwise shrugs lightly.   
  
  
  


STREETWISE 

(BLUNT) 

I've the french accent, Oui?   
  
  
  


Skater hrms and nods.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(AGREEING/CONFUSED) 

Well, yes, you do, but I don't see what has to do with anything.   
  
  
  


Streetwise hrms.   
  
  
  


STREETWISE 

(BLUNT) 

It's like this: I may be good looking and a 

Presidential Pet as you said, but it's the 

accent that turns everybody off. I'm mostly 

considered more of a weird boy than Blitz. 

Awful, oui, but I'm used to it, now.   
  
  
  


Skater erms.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(REGRETFUL) 

I'm sorry about that.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

However, I like French Accents...   
  
  
  


Skater glances at Streetwise smiling oddly.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(MUSING/LOVINGLY) 

They sound sexy to me...   
  
  
  


Streetwise blushes hugely.   
  
  
  


STREETWISE 

(EMBRASSED) 

Er, well, um...   
  
  
  


They continue to dance.   
  
  
  


MUSIC 

(BRIAN MCKNIGHT/SINGING) 

Say farewell to the dark of night 

I see the coming of the sun 

I feel like a little child 

Whose life has just begun 

You came and breathed new life into this lonely heart of mine 

You threw out the lifeline just in the nick of time   
  
  
  


MUSIC 

(BRIAN MCKNIGHT/SINGING) 

One, you're like a dream come true 

Two, just wanna be with you 

Three, girl it's plain to see 

That you're the only one for me 

And four, repeat steps one through three 

Five, make you fall in love with me 

If ever I beleive my work is done 

Then I'll start back at one   
  
  
  


Streetwise calms down and smiles at Skater.   
  
  
  


STREETWISE 

(BLUNT) 

Thanks, Skater, for telling me that. It makes 

things easier for me, at least.   
  
  
  


Skater smiles.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(BLUNT) 

Hey. No problem. That's what friends are for.   
  
  
  


Streetwise hrms.   
  
  
  


STREETWISE 

(BLUNT) 

Actually, I don't think we're even that anymore...   
  
  
  


Streetwise glances at Skater.   
  
  
  


STREETWISE 

(BLUNT) 

I'm think you're in love for me. Correct?   
  
  
  


Skater hesitates. Streetwise sighs.   
  
  
  


STREETWISE 

(PLEADING) 

Please, at least tell me ze truth.   
  
  
  


Skater sighs and nods.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(MUSING) 

I do have a, well, I think it's a Crush... on you.   
  
  
  


They continue to dance.   
  
  
  


MUSIC 

(BRIAN MCKNIGHT/SINGING) 

Say farewell to the dark of night 

I see the coming of the sun 

I feel like a little child 

Whose life has just begun 

You came and breathed new life into this lonely heart of mine 

You threw out the lifeline just in the nick of time   
  
  
  


MUSIC 

(BRIAN MCKNIGHT/SINGING) 

One, you're like a dream come true 

Two, just wanna be with you 

Three, girl it's plain to see 

That you're the only one for me 

And four, repeat steps one through three 

Five, make you fall in love with me 

If ever I beleive my work is done 

Then I'll start back at one   
  
  
  


With that, the song ends. Streetwise and 

Skater stops dancing, staring at one another.   
  
  
  


STREETWISE 

(BLUNT) 

So...   
  
  
  


Skater erms, before smiling slyly.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(SLYLY) 

So this...   
  
  
  


Skater kisses Streetwise. Streetwise leans into 

the kiss. After a few seconds, they break away, 

still staring at one another.   
  
  
  


STREETWISE/SKATER 

(STUNNED/IN UNISON) 

WOW.   
  
  
  


Streetwise hrms.   
  
  
  


STREETWISE 

(HOPEFUL) 

Um, I don't suppose you'll be free later on in ze week, non?   
  
  
  


Skater smiles.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(MUSING) 

I believe so. I'll let you know.   
  
  
  


Streetwise nods and they move apart, with Dreamer rushes towards Skater.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(SMUG) 

Well, well. Looks like the Matchmaker got Matchmakered.   
  
  
  


Skater sticks out her tongue at Dreamer, before chuckling.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(MURMURING) 

So, do you think it will work out?   
  
  
  


Skater shrugs.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(BLUNT) 

I believe so. After all...   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(HONEST) 

Real love like this, comes only once a lifetime. They 

have to be the ones. I'm sure of it.   
  
  
  


Dreamer nods in agreement. PAN over to Tyron 

and Streetwise, with Tyron grinning.   
  
  
  


TYRON 

(SMUG) 

Congrads, lad. I can hear the wedding bells from here.   
  
  
  


Streetwise frowns.   
  
  
  


STREETWISE 

(ANNOYED) 

Hey. Things aren't serious...   
  
  
  


STREETWISE 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

At least, not yet, and not for quite some time...   
  
  
  


Tyron nods in acknowledgement. PAN over to Harlem who is sulking.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(DEPRESSED/FRUSTRATED) 

I knew I shouldn't be here, feh. Valentine's Day. No 

reason to share it IF you don't have someone to share it 

with....   
  
  
  


Harlem sighs.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(FRUSTRATED) 

Next time, Harl ol' boy, don't make a promise with your 

brother. He, after all, doesn't know how it feels to be 

single on days like this.... Better just stick around for 

another couple of minutes then head home.   
  
  
  


Harlem eyes his wings before sighing.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(ANNOYED/FRUSTRATED) 

And there these guys. Who wants to date someone who looks 

like they came out of the Island of Doctor Monreau? Nevermind married.   
  
  
  


Harlem sighs yet again.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(DEPRESSED) 

Might as well admit it. I got all 3 strikes on dating and 

I ain't going to try it...   
  
  
  


At this point in time, Pippa walks in. insert Pippa's 

description. At the sight of Pippa, Harlem's eyes 

turns into hearts.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(LOVINGLY/SURPRISED) 

Of course, I could try one more time... HUNTER!!!   
  
  
  


Hunter glances at Harlem curiously.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CONFUSED/CURIOUS) 

Yes, Harlem?   
  
  
  


Harlem points over towards Pippa, with his eyes still 

hearts.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(LOVINGLY/QUESTIONING) 

Who's that, Hunter?   
  
  
  


Hunter looks in the direction that Harlem is pointing and 

hrms.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

That's Pippa, one of the Solo Rovers.   
  
  
  


Harlem frowns in confusion. Hunter notice this.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(INFORMATIVE) 

The Solo Rovers operates like the Freelance Rovers, except 

they don't have have any head Rover to report to. In 

short, every Solo Rover reports to themselves and to any 

mission that the Master send them out on.   
  
  
  


Harlem ahs in understanding and hrms.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(UNDERSTANDING/THINKING OUT LOUD) 

Interesting. I wonder if she likes winged canines....   
  
  
  


Hunter shrugs lightly before frowning.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

I wouldn't know, but I gotta tell you something before you 

continue....   
  
  
  


Harlem looks at Hunter. Hunter hrms.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(INFORMATIVE) 

Pippa is largely isolated. The reason she is a Solo Rover 

is because she can't work on any team. It's not she's not 

a team player, because she is, it's that she is 

slightly... unfriendly.   
  
  
  


Harlem frowns. Hunter continues.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(HONEST) 

If you think you can get through to her, then be my guest.   
  
  
  


Harlem nods.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(BLUNT) 

Far be it for me to back away from a challenge. Now, if 

you excuse me, Hunter....   
  
  
  


Harlem pats his headfur down before heading towards Pippa.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(PLEASED/LOVINGLY) 

I gotta meet Pippa for myself....   
  
  
  


Harlem approaches Pippa. Hunter hrms as he watches onward.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(FRIENDLY) 

Hello, there. How are you this fine evening?   
  
  
  


Pippa regards Harlem coolly.   
  
  
  


PIPPA 

(COLD) 

Just fine.   
  
  
  


Pippa looks away.   
  
  
  


PIPPA 

(COLD) 

Now, I hope I've answer your question. Have a nice night.   
  
  
  


Harlem erms and frowns thoughtfully, before extending a 

paw.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(FRIENDLY) 

I'm having a nice night already. My name's Harlem Wyvern.   
  
  
  


Pippa regards Harlem coolly once more.   
  
  
  


PIPPA 

(COLD) 

Pippa.   
  
  
  


Pippa continues eyeing Harlem.   
  
  
  


PIPPA 

(COLD/QUESTIONING) 

Now, I don't suppose you would leave this very moment, 

right?   
  
  
  


Harlem frowns and slowly shakes his head.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(UNCERTAIN) 

Well, there is one little question I want to ask you....   
  
  
  


Pippa frowns. Harlem erms and rubs the back of his neck.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(NERVOUS) 

Um, heh, I don't suppose that I can, um, ask you out to 

dance with me? PLEASE?   
  
  
  


Pippa considers this, before eyeing Harlem.   
  
  
  


PIPPA 

(ANNOYED) 

Cute joke. Tell me, who put you up to this? Streetwise? 

Skater? EF? Goldenrod?   
  
  
  


Harlem shakes his head.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(HONEST) 

None of the above. I'm being sincere.   
  
  
  


Harlem glances at Pippa.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(HOPEFUL) 

So, what do you say???   
  
  
  


Pippa hrms.   
  
  
  


PIPPA 

(BLUNT) 

NO.   
  
  
  


Harlem stares.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(HURT) 

I see. Well, sorry to keep you, see you around....   
  
  
  


Harlem tries to walk on, but is stopped by Pippa.   
  
  
  


PIPPA 

(CURIOUS) 

Wait. Were you being serious about what you said before?   
  
  
  


Harlem nods.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(HONEST) 

Yes, I mean you just came in and I personally thought you 

were the most beautiful lady I've ever had the pleasure to 

lay my eyes on. I was heading over here to ask you for a 

dance or two....   
  
  
  


Harlem regards Pippa with a hurt look.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(HURT) 

Now, I guess I won't get the chance even for that. Story 

of my life. See you around, Pippa....   
  
  
  


Harlem tries to leave, but Pippa is still blocking him. 

Harlem frowns. Pippa smiles.   
  
  
  


PIPPA 

(BLUNT) 

Hold on, Harlem. Yes.   
  
  
  


Harlem arches a eyebrow. Pippa continues.   
  
  
  


PIPPA 

(BLUNT) 

Yes, I would love to have this dance, with you, Harlem.   
  
  
  


Harlem frowns.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(UNCERTAIN) 

Are you sure? You're not pulling my leg....   
  
  
  


Harlem eyes Pippa.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(QUESTIONING) 

Are you?   
  
  
  


Pippa shakes her head.   
  
  
  


PIPPA 

(HONEST) 

No, I'm not.   
  
  
  


Harlem smiles and he and Pippa heads on out to the dance 

floor. The song, "Truly, Madly, Deeply" by Savage Garden 

plays in the background. Harlem and Pippa starts dancing 

to it.   
  
  
  


MUSIC 

(SAVAGE GARDEN/SINGING) 

I'll be your dream I'll be your wish 

I'll be your fantasy 

I'll be your hope I'll be your love 

Be everything that you need 

I'll love you more with every breath 

Truly, madly, deeply do 

I will be strong I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on   
  
  
  


Harlem and Pippa slow dances to the song. Pippa visibly 

relaxes and smiles at Harlem who smiles back. The song 

continues.   
  
  
  


MUSIC 

(SAVAGE GARDEN/SINGING) 

A new beginning 

A reason for living 

A deeper meaning   
  
  
  


Pippa holds onto Harlem's waist, and Harlem's wings flares 

open before wrapping around Pippa and Harlem like a 

blanket. They continue to dance.   
  
  
  


MUSIC 

(SAVAGE GARDEN/SINGING) 

I want to stand with you on a mountain 

I want to bathe with you in the sea 

I want to lay like this forever 

Until the sky falls down on me   
  
  
  


Harlem visibly relaxes even more and sighs. The dance and 

the song continues.   
  
  
  


MUSIC 

(SAVAGE GARDEN/SINGING) 

And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky, 

I'll make a wish to send it to heaven 

Then make you want to cry 

The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty 

That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of 

The highest powers 

In lonely hours 

The tears devour you   
  
  
  


Pippa leans against Harlem's chest as they continue to 

dance.   
  
  
  


MUSIC 

(SAVAGE GARDEN/SINGING) 

I want to stand with you on a mountain 

I want to bathe with you in the sea 

I want to lay like this forever 

Until the sky falls down on me 

Oh can you see it baby? 

You don't have to close your eyes 

'Cause its standing right here before you 

All that you need will surely come   
  
  
  


Harlem and Pippa continues to dance as they stare into 

each other eyes.   
  
  
  


MUSIC 

(SAVAGE GARDEN/SINGING) 

I'll be your dream I'll be your wish 

I'll be your fantasy 

I'll be you hope I'll be your love 

Be everything that you need 

I'll love you more with every breath 

Truly, madly deeply do 

I want to stand with you on a mountain 

I want to bathe with you in the sea 

I want to lay like this forever 

Until the sky falls down on me   
  
  
  


The song ends. Harlem and Pippa stops slow dancing and 

heads off to the side. Pippa hrms.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(QUESTIONING) 

Is something wrong, Pippa?   
  
  
  


Pippa kisses Harlem on the cheek. Harlem blinks in shock, 

as Pippa smiles.   
  
  
  


PIPPA 

(PLEASED) 

Thank you for the dance, Harlem.   
  
  
  


Harlem smiles shyly, as he hrms.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(EMBRASSED/SHYLY) 

You're, um, quite welcome, Pippa....   
  
  
  


Harlem ahems.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(QUESTIONING/UNEASY) 

Say, Pippa, can I ask you a question?   
  
  
  


Pippa arches an eyebrow.   
  
  
  


PIPPA 

(CONFUSED/AGREEING) 

Sure. What is it?   
  
  
  


Harlem shuffles his feet as he looks at the ground.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(HONEST/QUICK) 

I'm wondering if you're free sometime next week, it isn't 

a date or anything, but there's a movie I wanted to see 

and the others are busy so...   
  
  
  


Pippa cautiously eyes Harlem.   
  
  
  


PIPPA 

(STUNNED) 

...You're not pulling my leg, right?   
  
  
  


Harlem shakes his head.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(HONEST) 

Nope. I would love it if you can accompany me to that 

movie... assuming you're not busy that is...   
  
  
  


Harlem glances at Pippa.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(HOPEFUL) 

So what do you say, Pippa?!?!   
  
  
  


PIPPA 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

I see. Well, in that case, I'll say my answer is... no.   
  
  
  


Harlem frowns.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(HURT) 

I see. I guess I would be seeing that movie alone...   
  
  
  


Pippa smiles.   
  
  
  


PIPPA 

(SLY) 

Hold up, Harlem. I mean 'NO' unless you've a good idea of 

a time to pick me up for this date.   
  
  
  


Pippa crosses her arms.   
  
  
  


PIPPA 

(INTERESTED) 

So what would be the time, mister Wyvern?   
  
  
  


Harlem shakes and erms and ums.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(NERVOUS) 

Would, um, 8 o'clock be okay? I think we can, um, stop at 

a restaurant before the movie if you want...   
  
  
  


Pippa smiles slowly. Harlem erms.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(NERVOUS) 

That is, if you want to, um, go to a restaurant that is.   
  
  
  


Harlem glances at Pippa.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(NERVOUS/QUESTIONING) 

Would that be okay?   
  
  
  


Pippa grabs Harlem and bring him closer to her. She smiles 

with a wink as she lets Harlem go.   
  
  
  


PIPPA 

(SLY/PLEASED) 

That would be just perfect, Harlem.   
  
  
  


PIPPA 

(PLEASED/SEXY) 

Have a good night, Harlem....   
  
  
  


Pippa winks slyly at Harlem before heading off the dance 

floor. Harlem looks like he would sporteaously combustive 

right there and then. He waves.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(NERVOUS/PLEASED) 

Good night, Pippa.   
  
  
  


Harlem continues watching Pippa until she leaves, before hooting in joy.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(EXCITED) 

YES!!!! I GOT A DATE!!!!!!!!!   
  
  
  


Harlem calms down and shuffles off the dance floor. He 

sighs.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(MUSING) 

Okay, one thing is for sure. My date is definitely a 

flirt... and hard to please...   
  
  
  


Harlem sighs once more before smiling.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(THINKING/PLEASED) 

But well worth the effort....   
  
  
  


CUT TO: Harlem's POV which shows smokey images of Pippa. 

The camera returns to normal view as it shows Harlem 

grinning stupidly with his eyes turns into hearts.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(THINKING/LOVINGLY) 

Definitely worth the effort.   
  
  
  


Harlem walks on as the camera cuts to:   
  
  
  


Scene: Road Rover Mission Control: Hubert's Lab   
  
  
  


This is a typical lab, with beakers some of which filled 

with some unidentifiable liquid, and a computer here with 

Professor Hubert working on it. Professor Hubert is a male 

bloodhound Cano-Sapien. He is currently wearing a labcoat 

and glasses. At this point in time, Roller hovers into the 

labs, carrying some samples. Roller is a male Great Dane 

Cano-Sapien with Bluish-Gray Fur and has brown eyes. He 

wears a Green Shirt, with Black Jeans. Roller is sitting 

in a golden wheelchair with hover capabilities. He moves 

next to Hubert and ahems. Hubert looks up.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(AMERICAN ACCENT/BLUNT) 

Here's the samples you requested, professor.   
  
  
  


Hubert smiles.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(EUROPEAN ACCENT/PLEASED/INFORMATIVE) 

Thank you, Roller, my boy. This shall come into great 

use....   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(PLEASED) 

You're welcome, professor.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(QUESTIONING) 

I take it that Amani is on duty as is the rest of 

Grizzlies Strayers? That and you're missing her?   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(ADMITTED) 

I am. But it can't be helped. The Grizzlies are one of 

those units that just had to work today. And while I would 

love to haave Amani here, I wouldn't want it be at the 

cost of the world itself.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(PLEASED) 

However, we promise to make it up in a couple of weeks' 

time, so everything's good.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(PLEASED) 

That's good. I'm glad things are working out for both of 

you.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(MURMURING) 

Even though there are couples that really shouldn't be 

together.   
  
  
  


Hubert eyes Roller.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(QUESTIONING) 

Just who are you talking about?   
  
  
  


Roller frowns.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(BLUNT) 

Muzzle and Dama. Sure, as the Double Team, they may know 

each other better then anybody else does, but there is a 

snag or two.   
  
  
  


Roller hrms.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(INFORMATIVE) 

And that snag is that Muzzle doesn't want to be a Sapien. 

I've tried everything from proving that it doesn't hurt, 

to putting his favorite milkbone in the chamber to make 

sure he goes in. It doesn't work. At all.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

That must be odd for Dama... having a boyfriend who simply 

refuses to be a Cano-Sapien.   
  
  
  


Hubert frowns.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(BLUNT) 

I understand why Muzzle refuses to go through it. He's 

been through heck because of the machines we all like.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(UNDERSTANDING) 

So I understand why the lad doesn't want to go through the 

machine.   
  
  
  


Roller shakes his head.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(KNOWINGLY) 

That may be all well good, professor, but that doesn't 

explain why he dislikes the machines.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(BLUNT) 

And I won't be satisfied until that is revealed.   
  
  
  


Roller eyes Hubert.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(INTERESTED) 

So, why does Muzzle dislike the Transdogmafier, professor?   
  
  
  


Hubert sighs heavily before looking at Roller.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(FRUSTRATED) 

Do you want to know? Alright.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(BLUNT) 

Muzzle IS the first Cano-Mutant.   
  
  
  


Roller blinks.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(SHOCKED) 

WHAT?!?! Muzzle is the first...   
  
  
  


Roller blinks before eyeing Hubert.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(CONFUSED) 

Hold on... IS? Muzzle is a normal dog.   
  
  
  


Hubert nods.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(KNOWINGLY) 

That is true, my boy, but when Parvo passed Muzzle through 

the Transdogmafier, it didn't change him into the Mutants 

we know today. It just "updated" his mind.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(INFORMATIVE) 

So when Hunter rescued Muzzle, and when all of the orginal 

Rovers went through the Transdogmafier, he refused. It 

took a while but we understand why. He dispises the 

Transdogmafier for making him who he is today.   
  
  
  


Roller frowns.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(ACKNOWLEDGED) 

I see....   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(EXCITED) 

But we updated the Transdogmafiers since then! They're 

better then they were then.   
  
  
  


Hubert nods.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(AGREEING/MUSING) 

True. But in Muzzle's eyes they're still the same. They 

maybe okay for us, but they will never be okay for him.   
  
  
  


Roller frowns.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(STERN) 

Hmph. Then he's a coward. Even Shag would be braver than 

he is.   
  
  
  


Roller laughs.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(LAUGHING) 

The mighty Muzzle. Afraid of a machine.   
  
  
  


Hubert grunts.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(ANNOYED) 

Okay. That is enough Roller.   
  
  
  


Roller nods.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(BLUNT) 

Of course, professor.   
  
  
  


Hubert smiles.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(PLEASED) 

Good.   
  
  
  


Hubert hrms.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(PLEASED) 

Now, I need that beaker beside you, my boy.   
  
  
  


Roller nods and hands Hubert the beaker as the camera CUTS 

TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Road Rover Mission Control: Outside Hubert's Lab   
  
  
  


Muzzle is near the doorway leading into Hubert's labs, 

with silent tears streaming down his face. Muzzle is a 

male rottweiler wearing a metal muzzle and a Straitjacket 

and is strapped into a Handcart. He is a normal dog. 

Muzzle frowns.   
  
  
  


MUZZLE 

(THINKING/STUNNED/HURT) 

...   
  
  
  


Muzzle hangs his head.   
  
  
  


MUZZLE 

(THINKING/MURMURING) 

...I better move on before Roller decides to leave and 

they see me here....   
  
  
  


MUZZLE 

(THINKING/ANGRY) 

That and to avoid the urge to kill Roller for his 

words....   
  
  
  


Muzzle turns to leave, just as Dama arrives. Dama is a 

female German Shepherd Cano-Sapien. She has beige fur and 

Brown eyes. She is wearing the London Uniform. Dama waves.   
  
  
  


DAMA 

(SCOTTISH/AMERICAN ACCENT/PLEASED) 

Hello, Muzz. Ready for our walk?   
  
  
  


Dama glances at Muzzle and frowns.   
  
  
  


DAMA 

(CONCERNED) 

...Tears? Is something wrong, Muzz?   
  
  
  


MUZZLE 

(THINKING/EXCITED) 

Darn it!!! I've forgotten about that! But this... I need 

to think about it!   
  
  
  


Dama looks deep into Muzzle's eyes.   
  
  
  


DAMA 

(ENCOURAGING) 

Muzzle, if something is troubling you, please tell me I 

want to help you.   
  
  
  


Muzzle turns away from Dama. Dama frowns.   
  
  
  


DAMA 

(QUESTIONING) 

Muzzle, please tell me!   
  
  
  


MUZZLE 

(THINKING/MURMURING) 

You must not know Dama, it involves me and only me.   
  
  
  


Muzzle frowns.   
  
  
  


MUZZLE 

(THINKING/UNEASY) 

I'm sorry, Dama, but this has to be done...   
  
  
  


Muzzle hops away from Dama.   
  
  
  


MUZZLE 

(THINKING/BLUNT) 

But I need to think... by myself.   
  
  
  


Dama erks.   
  
  
  


DAMA 

(CONCERNED) 

Muzzle?!?!   
  
  
  


Muzzle turns around to regard Dama for a moment, before he 

turns around and continue onward.   
  
  
  


DAMA 

(EXCITED) 

MUZZLE!!!!!!   
  
  
  


Muzzle just continues onward. Dama frowns. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Road Rover Mission Control: Hallway   
  
  
  


Muzzle can be seen hopping down this hallway. He takes a 

look behind and stops hopping when he is far away and no 

one is trailing him. He sighs.   
  
  
  


MUZZLE 

(THINKING/SLIGHTLY PLEASED) 

Good. Now, I can think...   
  
  
  


Muzzle sighs.   
  
  
  


MUZZLE 

(THINKING/ACKNOWLEDGED) 

Starting with the fact that I'm so different from the 

others that Roller's right. It is strange for me 

and Dama. Very strange.   
  
  
  


Muzzle frowns.   
  
  
  


MUZZLE 

(THINKING/UNSETTLED) 

Espically with Dama being a Sapien and me afraid to be 

one...   
  
  
  


Muzzle grits his teeth.   
  
  
  


MUZZLE 

(THINKING/DEPRESSED) 

But I won't be a Sapien, because, I'm afraid of those... 

machines. There is no way I would step into one of those 

things.   
  
  
  


Muzzle sighs once more, before looking around.   
  
  
  


MUZZLE 

(THINKING/REALIZING) 

Over there is where the sleds are... and the 

Transdogmafiers are as well.   
  
  
  


Muzzle frowns.   
  
  
  


MUZZLE 

(THINKING/BLUNT) 

Perhaps it is time that I stand up to one of my fears.   
  
  
  


Muzzle grunts.   
  
  
  


MUZZLE 

(THINKING/STERN) 

Starting NOW.   
  
  
  


Muzzle heads down the hallway towards the Transdogmafiers.   
  
  
  


MUZZLE 

(THINKING/UNSETTLED) 

I just hope I can summon enough courage to face my past...   
  
  
  


Muzzle continues onward. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Road Rover Mission Control: Transdogmafier Room   
  
  
  


This is a big room with several exits. Lined up against 

one wall are the Transdogmafiers, theses are the chambers 

that change the Road Rovers from ordinary dog to Cano- 

Sapiens and back again. They are large tall walk-in metal 

cylinders. Coming out of another wall are the tubes and 

tracks for the luges which transport the Road Rovers at 

ultra-fast speed between their homes with the heads of 

state of their respected countries and this room. 

Currently, all the sleds are in the room. Muzzle hops into 

the room, then halts as he spies the Transdogmafiers.   
  
  
  


MUZZLE 

(THINKING/BLUNT) 

There they are. The Transdogmafiers. All I had to do is to 

step into one, and my life would be change, for the 

better.   
  
  
  


Muzzle continues standing there, eyeing the 

Transdogmafiers. He frowns.   
  
  
  


MUZZLE 

(THINKING/TERRIFIED) 

...But I can't.   
  
  
  


An song starts in the background: "For you I will" by 

Monica.   
  
  
  


MUSIC 

(MONICA/SINGING) 

When you're feeling lost in the night 

When you feel your world just ain't tight 

Call on me, I will be waiting 

Count on me, I will be there 

Anytime the times get too tough 

Anytime your best ain't enough 

I'll be the one to make it better 

I'll be there to protect you, see you through 

I'll be there, and there is nothing, I won't do   
  
  
  


Muzzle grunts.   
  
  
  


MUZZLE 

(THINKING/STERN) 

Okay, enough is ENOUGH. I /CAN/ do this. Just step into 

one. Easy.   
  
  
  


Muzzle cautiously approaches a Transdogmafier.   
  
  
  


MUSIC 

(MONICA/SINGING) 

I will cross the ocean for you 

I will go and bring you the moon 

I will be your hero, your strength 

Anything you need 

I will be the sun in your sky 

I will light your way for all time 

Promise you, for you I will   
  
  
  


MUSIC 

(MONICA/SINGING) 

I will shield your heart from the rain 

I won't let no harm come your way 

Oh these arms will be your shelter 

No these arms won't let you down 

If there is a mountain to move 

I will move that mountain for you 

I'm here for you, I'm here forever 

I will be your fortress, tall and strong 

I'll keep you safe, I'll stand beside you, right or wrong   
  
  
  


Muzzle stops his approach, and eyes the machine up and 

down.   
  
  
  


MUZZLE 

(THINKING/STERN) 

I'm doing this myself. No one, not my master's ex-partner, 

not a psycho cat, just me. No one is forcing me through 

this. I can do this. The past won't stop me. Not this 

time.   
  
  
  


The scene wiggles for a moment before CUTTING TO: A scene 

from "Reigning Cats and Dogs" in which Parvo and Jeffrey 

Otitus were pushing Muzzle (then Scout) towards a Cano- 

Mutantor. The Camera cuts back to the present, where 

Muzzle grits his teeth.   
  
  
  


MUZZLE 

(THINKING/GRIM) 

I MUST do THIS. Because I want to be something more than a 

mere weapon. Because I must be me... for Dama.   
  
  
  


Muzzle regards the Transdogmafier once more.   
  
  
  


MUSIC 

(MONICA/SINGING) 

I will cross the ocean for you 

I will go and bring you the moon 

I will be your hero, your strength 

Anything you need 

I will be the sun in your sky 

I will light your way for all time 

Promise you, for you I will   
  
  
  


MUSIC 

(MONICA/SINGING) 

For you I will, lay my life on the line 

For you I will fight a hulk, for you I will die 

With every breath, with all my soul 

I'll give my word, I'll give it all 

Put your faith in me 

And I'll do anything   
  
  
  


Muzzle smiles as his eyes narrows.   
  
  
  


MUZZLE 

(THINKING/STERN) 

The past is that... the past. I know this now.   
  
  
  


Muzzle regards the Transdogmafier.   
  
  
  


MUZZLE 

(THINKING/BLUNT) 

And I shall not be afraid of you ANY longer. I /AM/ a Road 

Rover! And that is nothing no one can take away from me.   
  
  
  


Muzzle smiles even more.   
  
  
  


MUSIC 

(MONICA/SINGING) 

I will cross the ocean for you 

I will go and bring you the moon 

I will be your hero, your strength 

Anything you need 

I will be the sun in your sky 

I will light your way for all time 

Promise you, for you I will 

I will, I will, I will   
  
  
  


MUSIC 

(MONICA/SINGING) 

I will cross the ocean for you 

I will go and bring you the moon 

I will be your hero, your strength 

Anything you need 

I will be the sun in your sky 

I will light your way for all time 

Promise you, for you I will 

I promise you, for you I will 

I promise you, for you I will 

I promise you, for you I will   
  
  
  


Muzzle nods.   
  
  
  


MUZZLE 

(THINKING/BLUNT) 

Lets do it.   
  
  
  


Muzzle enters the transdogmafier.   
  
  
  


MUZZLE 

(THINKING/MUSING) 

I just hope the other understands why I did this....   
  
  
  


Once Muzzle fully enters the Transdogmafier, The 

Transdogmafier activates and light and smoke obscurs 

Muzzle from our view. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Road Rover Mission Control: Outside Hubert's Lab   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. Hubert and Roller races out. 

Dama notices this and moves to catch up with them. Dama 

erms.   
  
  
  


DAMA 

(EXCITED/CONFUSED) 

Professor! Roller! Where are you going so quickly?!   
  
  
  


Hubert frowns.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(EXCITED) 

We've an unauthority access to the Transdogmafiers!!!   
  
  
  


Roller nods.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(EXCITED) 

On top of that, the DNA checkers on the machines says it 

matches none of the current users!!!   
  
  
  


Dama blinks.   
  
  
  


DAMA 

(SHOCKED) 

Oh no...   
  
  
  


Dama frowns.   
  
  
  


DAMA 

(DETERMINED) 

We have to stop him or her!!!   
  
  
  


Hubert nods.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(HURRIED) 

Exactly, my girl. We don't know if they're going to be 

someone like either Bear or Eldon or...   
  
  
  


Hubert pauses before frowning.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(GRIM) 

...We just have to stop them NOW.   
  
  
  


Roller frowns as well.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(GRIM) 

Otherwise, we've gotten our tooshies bitten. BIG TIME.   
  
  
  


Roller glances at Dama.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(PLEASED/WORRIED) 

We're glad you're coming along. At least we would've a 

chance against them.   
  
  
  


Dama smiles.   
  
  
  


DAMA 

(PLEASED) 

You're welcome.   
  
  
  


Dama frowns.   
  
  
  


DAMA 

(CONCERNED) 

Shouldn't we call the other Rovers?   
  
  
  


Hubert shakes his head.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(URGENT) 

No time. By the time, everybody assemble themselves, the 

intruder may already be gone. We have to go now!   
  
  
  


Hubert frowns.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(WORRIED) 

And pray we're not too late....   
  
  
  


Roller, Hubert, and Dama races onward. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Road Rover Mission Control: Transdogmafier Room   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. Hubert, Roller, Dama rushes up 

to active Transdogmafier, with Hubert aiming a Petri 

Pistol at the cloud of smoke coming from the 

Transdogmafier.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(STERN) 

Whoever is in there, Stop right now!!!   
  
  
  


Roller takes aim as well, as does Dama.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(STERN) 

What he said! Halt now or we shall be forced to fire!!!   
  
  
  


The smoke clears away to show Muzzle... as a Cano-Sapien, 

wearing the typical Road Rover Uniform. The Handcart, 

Metal Muzzle and Straitjacket are off to one 

side. Muzzle smiles as he crosses his arms.   
  
  
  


MUZZLE 

(SARCASTIC/FRIENDLY) 

You guys don't recognize me? I'm hurt.   
  
  
  


Dama, Hubert, and Roller blinks in unison.   
  
  
  


DAMA/HUBERT/ROLLER 

(SHOCKED/STUNNED/IN UNISON) 

MUZZLE?!?!   
  
  
  


Muzzle smirks.   
  
  
  


MUZZLE 

(SARCASTIC) 

That's one of my names. Don't wear it out.   
  
  
  


Muzzle poses.   
  
  
  


MUZZLE 

(PLEASED) 

So, what do you think? Be honest.   
  
  
  


Hubert blinks and erms.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(STUNNED) 

...You finally went through it?!   
  
  
  


Muzzle nods.   
  
  
  


MUZZLE 

(PLEASED) 

Yup. It took a while, but gather my courage to do so.   
  
  
  


MUZZLE 

(MUSING) 

Guess I've finally realized that I've nothing to fear but 

fear itself.   
  
  
  


Roller nods.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(AGREEING) 

It is.   
  
  
  


Roller frowns.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(INCREDIBLE) 

But... what forced you to go through with this?!   
  
  
  


Muzzle eyes Roller.   
  
  
  


MUZZLE 

(BLUNT) 

Not what. Whom. You did. I've overheard what you and 

Hubert were discussing about.   
  
  
  


Roller looks unsettled. Muzzle smiles and shakes his head.   
  
  
  


MUZZLE 

(PLEASED) 

Don't worry, Roller. I'm not angry at you. You got me 

ready to face my fear and to conquer it. Thank you.   
  
  
  


Roller smiles, at that while Dama frowns.   
  
  
  


DAMA 

(UNEASY) 

Muzzle....   
  
  
  


Muzzle hrms.   
  
  
  


MUZZLE 

(BLUNT) 

That's my name. You can also call me Scout, if you want.   
  
  
  


Dama merely nods once, before slapping Muzzle. Muzzle 

blinks.   
  
  
  


MUZZLE 

(STUNNED) 

...   
  
  
  


Muzzle looks at Dama, confused.   
  
  
  


MUZZLE 

(CONFUSED) 

What was that for?   
  
  
  


Dama crosses her arms.   
  
  
  


DAMA 

(ANNOYED/LOVINGLY) 

Because, Muzz, I didn't care if you are a normal dog or 

not, I've fallen in love with you. With your spirit.   
  
  
  


Muzzle nods.   
  
  
  


MUZZLE 

(UNDERSTANDING/BLUNT) 

I know, Dama, but... this is something that just has to be 

done.   
  
  
  


Muzzle glazes deep into Dama's eyes.   
  
  
  


MUZZLE 

(PLEASED) 

But thanks for loving me all the same.   
  
  
  


Dama smiles.   
  
  
  


DAMA 

(PLEASED) 

Free of charge.   
  
  
  


DAMA 

(THINKING/LOVINGLY) 

DEFINITELY free of charge.   
  
  
  


Muzzle smiles.   
  
  
  


MUZZLE 

(PLEASED) 

Now...   
  
  
  


Hubert ahems. Muzzle and Dama looks at him.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(INFORMATIVE) 

I hope we're not interrupting anything but we need to 

check you, Muzzle, my boy, to see what the Sapien process 

has done to you.   
  
  
  


Roller nods.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(BLUNT) 

Yeah.   
  
  
  


Muzzle nods.   
  
  
  


MUZZLE 

(AGREEING) 

Sure. I'll set up a appointment.   
  
  
  


MUZZLE 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

Now where was I? Oh yeah.   
  
  
  


Muzzle glances at Dama.   
  
  
  


MUZZLE 

(ACKNOWLEDGED/HOPEFUL) 

I know you wanted to go out on a walk, but can't we do 

that later?   
  
  
  


Dama frowns but nods.   
  
  
  


DAMA 

(AGREEING/CURIOUS) 

Alright, but what we doing until then?   
  
  
  


Muzzle smiles.   
  
  
  


MUZZLE 

(MUSING) 

Oh...   
  
  
  


MUZZLE 

(MYSTERIOUS) 

It is a surprise.   
  
  
  


Roller ahems.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(UNSETTLED) 

...I've a feeling we would be REALLY heading back to the 

labs.   
  
  
  


Roller nudges Hubert.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(QUICKLY/URGENT) 

Right, professor?   
  
  
  


Hubert nods.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(HURRIED) 

Right, right.   
  
  
  


Hubert glances at Muzzle and Dama.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(STERN) 

Behave you two.   
  
  
  


Muzzle and Dama frowns in unison as Roller and Hubert 

heads out.   
  
  
  


MUZZLE 

(POUTING) 

Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww....   
  
  
  


Muzzle hrms.   
  
  
  


MUZZLE 

(MUSING) 

So...   
  
  
  


MUZZLE 

(CURIOUS) 

Do you wanna know?   
  
  
  


Dama nods.   
  
  
  


DAMA 

(BLUNT) 

Heck Yes.   
  
  
  


DAMA 

(BLUNT) 

As much as I love you, Muzz, if your idea involves me 

dressing me up as a Biker Mutant...   
  
  
  


Dama crosses her arms.   
  
  
  


DAMA 

(ANNOYED) 

I'll be so annoyed.   
  
  
  


Muzzle icks and shakes his head.   
  
  
  


MUZZLE 

(DISTURBED/HONEST) 

I'm /NOT/ that weird. It involves the Valentine's Day 

dance. Interested?   
  
  
  


Dama smiles.   
  
  
  


DAMA 

(PLEASED) 

In that case, yes! Let's go!   
  
  
  


Roller giggles as he comes out.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(SMUG) 

Awwwwwwwww... Ain't that nice?   
  
  
  


Muzzle frowns.   
  
  
  


MUZZLE 

(ANNOYED) 

HEY!!! I thought you left!!!   
  
  
  


Dama frowns.   
  
  
  


DAMA 

(ANNOYED) 

So did I.   
  
  
  


Roller smiles.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(PLEASED) 

Nah. I'm still here...   
  
  
  


Hubert comes out and yanks on Roller's left ear. Roller 

yelps!   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(IN PAIN) 

OW!!! LEGGO!!!   
  
  
  


Hubert smiles then eyes Muzzle and Dama.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(HONEST) 

We'll be going for real now.   
  
  
  


Hubert eyes Roller.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(STERN) 

Let's go, ROLLER.   
  
  
  


Roller whimpers.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(IN PAIN/AGREEING) 

Okay, okay!!!   
  
  
  


Hubert smirks.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(PLEASED) 

Good, but just to make sure....   
  
  
  


Hubert grabs Roller's left ear and drags him out... for 

real. Dama and Muzzle stands there staring for a moment 

before they look at one another.   
  
  
  


DAMA 

(UNEASY) 

Are they gone?   
  
  
  


Muzzle frowns.   
  
  
  


MUZZLE 

(MURMURING) 

I hope so....   
  
  
  


Muzzle shakes his head and looks at Dama.   
  
  
  


MUZZLE 

(INTERESTED) 

Anyways, ready my sweet Dama?   
  
  
  


Dama smiles.   
  
  
  


DAMA 

(LOVINGLY) 

Anytime you're Muzzle.   
  
  
  


Muzzle smiles.   
  
  
  


MUZZLE 

(PLEASED) 

Then, let's join the party.   
  
  
  


MUZZLE 

(PLEASED) 

And introduce them to the new Muzzle.   
  
  
  


Dama and Muzzle leaves. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Road Rover Mission Control: Hallway   
  
  
  


This is a typical hallway within Road Rover 

Mission Control. From one of the rooms down 

in this hallway, Alley steps out. Alley is 

a young female cano-sapien Afghan, about 18 

human years old, and is wearing her hair in 

a mid-length ponytail and is wearing blue jeans 

and a white T-shirt, which, has a screen 

painting of Pinky and the Brain, who have each 

of their own versions of pi(e) in thought bubbles 

over their heads. Before Alley can take a step, 

Eldon can be seen rushing down the hallway. 

Eldon is currently in his Rottweiler form 

(Completely black Rottweiler). Alley waves.   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(AMERICAN ACCENT/FRIENDLY) 

Oh hello, Eldon....   
  
  
  


Eldon waves back.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(NEW YORK/SCOTTISH ACCENT/FRIENDLY/HURRIED) 

Hey Alley. Can't stop. Stef is waiting for me...   
  
  
  


Eldon checks his watch and frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(CONCERNED/HURRIED) 

Right now. Be seeing you...   
  
  
  


Eldon is about to walk on, but Alley stops 

him. He frowns as Alley hrms.   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(MUSING) 

Actually...   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

I need to ask you something.   
  
  
  


Eldon hrms...   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(UNCERTAIN) 

Well...   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(HONEST) 

It won't take too long. There will still be 

time for you to meet up with Stef.   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(QUESTIONING) 

What do you say?   
  
  
  


Eldon hrms then nods.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(PLEASED) 

In that case, sure.   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(CONFUSED) 

What about, anyways?   
  
  
  


Alley smiles.   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(MYSTERIOUSLY) 

You see shortly.   
  
  
  


Alley indicates the room she just step out of.   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(BLUNT) 

Now if you would come into my office, we 

can begin.   
  
  
  


Eldon shrugs but nods.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(UNCONCERNED) 

Alright...   
  
  
  


Alley reenters the room. Eldon follows. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Road Rover Mission Control: Hallway   
  
  
  


From this hallway, we can see EF and 

Goldenrod walking down this hallway. 

They are discussing something. Coming up 

from behind the two, is Stephanie Spam 

Collie (Stef). Stef is a pure breed Smooth 

Collie Cano-Sapien. She is a mixture of 

light tan (a majority of her body), white 

(her face and paws) and black (ears and the 

tip of her tail). She wears a knee length 

pink skirt with a tank top which is a few 

shades lighter, pink running shoes which are 

yet another shade of pink. EF and Goldenrod 

turns around and spots Stef as she waves.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(SLIGHT CHINESE ACCENT/FRIENDLY) 

Hello, Goldenrod, Edward.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod and EF waves.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(NATIVE AMERICAN ACCENT/FRIENDLY) 

Hey.   
  
  
  


EF 

(SLIGHT SWEDISH ACCENT/FRIENDLY) 

Hello.   
  
  
  


Stef hrms.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

I was wondering if you two can help me 

with something. I can't seem to find 

Eldon....   
  
  
  


Stef eyes EF and Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(HOPEFUL) 

By chance, do you two know where he is?   
  
  
  


EF shakes his head while Goldenrod hrms.   
  
  
  


EF 

(REGRETFUL) 

Not me, sorry.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(BLUNT) 

I do.   
  
  
  


Stef smiles.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(PLEASED/QUESTIONING) 

Really?!?! Where is he? He's late for our date.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod frowns thoughtfully.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(REMEMBERING/INFORMATIVE) 

Well, I saw him talking to Alley before 

they entered Alley's office....   
  
  
  


Stef blinks.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(SURPRISED/EXCITED) 

WHAT?!?!   
  
  
  


EF blinks as well, and erms.   
  
  
  


EF 

(EXCITED) 

Goldie, you can't be serious!   
  
  
  


Goldenrod shrugs.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(HONEST) 

Hey. That's what I saw. I don't know 

more than that...   
  
  
  


Stef clenches her right hand into a fist.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(RESTRAINING HER ANGER) 

Why that little...   
  
  
  


Stef nods at Goldie.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(BLUNT) 

Thanks, Goldie. I gotta go.   
  
  
  


Stef starts to run off, as Goldenrod blinks.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(UNEASY) 

Um, sure...   
  
  
  


Goldenrod frowns as he turns to stare at 

Stef's retreating form.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(CONFUSED) 

...Where are you going, anyways?   
  
  
  


Stef stops momentarily.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(REPEATING/THOUGHTFUL) 

...Where am I going?   
  
  
  


Stef smiles darkly.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(ANGRY) 

Why, to teach a certain Afghan why it's 

a bad idea to steal MY boyfriends.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(ANGRY) 

Now, if you excuse me...   
  
  
  


EF frowns, as Stef races off once more.   
  
  
  


EF 

(STUNNED) 

That... could've gone better.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod nods in agreement.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(AGREEING) 

That, my friend, is a most definite.   
  
  
  


EF eyes Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


EF 

(ANNOYED) 

Why did you tell Stef that, anyways? For 

all we know, Alley might wanted to talk 

to El.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(ANNOYED) 

Yeah, I know.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod frowns.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(MUSING) 

But I didn't know that Stef would take it 

THAT badly.   
  
  
  


EF smirks.   
  
  
  


EF 

(SMIRKING) 

Well, now you know.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(AGREEING/MURMURING) 

Yeah. And knowing is half the battle.   
  
  
  


Almost immediately after those words the 

"G.I. Joe" theme plays for a few minutes. 

EF looks at Goldenrod after the theme ends.   
  
  
  


EF 

(QUESTIONING/CONFUSED) 

At any rate, what are we doing tonight, 

Goldie?   
  
  
  


Goldenrod smiles at EF.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(SMUG) 

The same thing we do every night...   
  
  
  


Camera zooms in on Goldenrod as he grins 

evilly.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(CRUELLY/EVIL) 

Pull a prank on Colleen!!!   
  
  
  


The "Pinky & the Brain" theme starts to 

play, as Goldenrod motions to EF to 

follow him.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(COMMANDING) 

Come on.   
  
  
  


As Goldenrod and EF heads off unseen singers 

sings, "They're Eddie, Eddie and the Coyote... 

Coyote... Coyote..." before the camera CUTS TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Road Rover Mission Control: Alley's Office   
  
  
  


This is what seems to be a typical office. Alley 

and Eldon are here, with Eldon animatedly chatting 

with Alley.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(BLUNT/CONTINUING) 

...That's what it sounds like to me, least ways.   
  
  
  


Alley frowns.   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(QUESTIONING) 

You think it would work?   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns thoughtfully.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

Well, it's a 50/50 chance, but I think it will work...   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(BLUNT) 

If you let it work, that is.   
  
  
  


Alley hrms and nods, smiling.   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(MUSING) 

I'll try that, thanks El.   
  
  
  


Alley checks her watch and hrms.   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(CONCERNED) 

Looks like I kept you. Sorry about that.   
  
  
  


Eldon smiles and waves it off.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(UNDERSTANDING/PLEASED) 

No worries, Alley. Best get going. Stef 

must be going crazy.   
  
  
  


At this point in time, the door breaks 

open, to reveal a very angry Stef. 

Stef growls.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(ANGRY) 

"Crazy" isn't the word that I use...   
  
  
  


Eldon blinks in shock as does Alley.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(SHOCKED) 

STEF!!!   
  
  
  


Eldon erms.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(COAXING) 

Look, I can explain, really....   
  
  
  


Alley EYES Stef.   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(ANNOYED) 

And after he explains, YOU, missy, 

can pay for a NEW door.   
  
  
  


Stef frowns as she shakes her head.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(MOCKING) 

Me? Yeah, right, you little...   
  
  
  


Before Stef can continue talking, the 

scene quickly changes to a blue screen 

with the words, "Please Stand By" on it. 

After a moment, the scene changes back 

to normal, with Alley snarling lowly.   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(ANGRY) 

Okay. Them's FIGHTING words.   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns and steps in-between Alley 

and Stef.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(CALM/WORRIED) 

Okay, ladies, just CALM down.   
  
  
  


Stef scowls as she pushes Eldon out of 

the way.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(ANGRY) 

I will calm down, Ellie, after a rip a 

bit a of fur out of this girl's scalp!   
  
  
  


Alley frowns and her eyes narrows.   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(STERN) 

I'll like to see you try.   
  
  
  


Alley eyes Stef cautiously.   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(CONFUSED) 

Why are you angry at me for?   
  
  
  


Stef snarls.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(ANGRY) 

WHY?! WHY?! Don't play innocent with ME!!!   
  
  
  


Stef charges at Alley again, which Alley 

jumps out of the way of Stef's charge. 

Stef quickly turns to face Alley once 

more.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(ANGRY) 

I KNOW you tried to steal Eldon away from me!!!   
  
  
  


Both Alley and Eldon frowns at this. 

Eldon approaches Stef.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(BLUNT) 

...Um, Stef, I think you better settle 

down, and let me explain.   
  
  
  


Stef turns to eye Eldon, growling.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(SHOUTING) 

NOT NOW, EL!!!   
  
  
  


Alley jumps and swiftly tackles Stef 

to the ground before Stef turn away 

from Eldon. Stef blinks in surprise 

as Alley stands over her.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(STUNNED) 

Wha?   
  
  
  


Alley frowns as she points a Petri Pistol 

at Stef's head.   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(COLD) 

You will listen to El, now.   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(STERN) 

Because I REALLY don't want to use the 

petri pistol on you.   
  
  
  


Stef struggles but can't get up. She 

sighs and eyes Eldon.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(DEFEATED/ANNOYED) 

...Fine. You may speak, Eldon.   
  
  
  


Eldon smirks.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(SARCASTIC) 

Thank you.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(TRUTHFULLY) 

I wasn't cheating on you, Stef. I was going 

to meet up with you, when Alley pull me 

aside to ask a question.   
  
  
  


Stef rolls her eyes heavenward.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(SARCASTIC) 

Uh huh. Sure. Like I'll believe THAT.   
  
  
  


Alley frowns at Stef, as she gets up, and 

places the petri pistol away. Stef stands 

up and eyes Alley, growling lowly.   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(ANNOYED) 

It's true. Colley seems to be a bit out 

of sorts recently, so I've asked Eldon 

to suggest a few things that may put him 

back into the romance mood.   
  
  
  


Eldon nods at Alley and looks at Stef.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(INFORMATIVE) 

As for why Alley asked me, I think it 

was because you and I have great depth 

in our relationship, Stef.   
  
  
  


Stef grunts and crosses her arms.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(ANNOYED) 

...That can't be true. I won't believe it!   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(MURMURING/HONEST) 

Then look into my eyes. I won't lie to you, Stef.   
  
  
  


Stef frowns and looks deep into Eldon's eyes. 

After a moment, Stef blinks in shock.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(SHOCKED) 

It IS true.   
  
  
  


Alley grins and makes game winning noises.   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(SARCASTIC) 

We have a winner.   
  
  
  


Stef eyes Alley as Eldon nods.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(TRUTHFULLY) 

It is. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, my love...   
  
  
  


Stef regards Eldon.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(SAD) 

Oh, Eldon...   
  
  
  


Stef looks away from Eldon as tears form 

in Stef's eyes.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(MISERABLE) 

I'm sorry for doubting you...   
  
  
  


Eldon gently turns Stef to face him and 

gently wipes Stef's tears away.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(PLEASED) 

It's alright, Stef...   
  
  
  


Eldon hugs Stef. Stef hugs back.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(HONEST/LOVINGLY) 

I forgive you.   
  
  
  


Alley smiles slightly.   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(PLEASED) 

Well, I'm glad that's all sorted out, except for one thing:   
  
  
  


Alley indicates the open doorway.   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(QUESTIONING) 

Who's gonna pay for the door?   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(BLUNT) 

I will, Alley.   
  
  
  


Alley nods, smiling. Eldon glances at Stef.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(LOVINGLY) 

Now, if it's not too much of a trouble, my 

love, the date awaits.   
  
  
  


Stef smiles at Eldon.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(PLEASED) 

It's no trouble at all, Ellie...   
  
  
  


Stef glances at Alley.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(SUBMISSIVE) 

Alley. Sorry.   
  
  
  


Alley smiles and waves it off.   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(HONEST) 

It's forgiven.   
  
  
  


Eldon nods and leaves with Stef. Alley 

watches them go, frowning.   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(THINKING/WORRIED) 

...What's with the long face, Eldon? No 

matter. He's probably tired and all. Now, 

gotta get Lennon to fix a temporary 

solution until the new door comes in. Work 

is never EVER done...   
  
  
  


Alley walks on as the camera CUTS TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Road Rover Mission Control: Living Room   
  
  
  


The words, "A week later" fades in, and hangs 

there for a moment before fading away. This 

is a typical Living Room, with a couch, 

loveseats, and several chairs about. Stef is 

here watching the show, "My Two Dogs". At this 

point in time, Tobias Eddie Steward (Steward) 

and Garret wanders in. Garret is a male reddish- 

brown Vulpo-Sapien (the fox version of a Cano- 

Sapien) with piercing blue eyes. He is wearing 

the typical Road Rover Uniform. Steward is a 

orange Toon dog/cat, who has white areas on his 

face, hands and a small white patch on his stomach. 

He has semi erect ears, a red nose and a long cat 

like tail. He is a B Toon, which means he has 5 

fingers on each hand, has blood, and can get hurt 

and die. He is 22 years old. He wears a red shirt 

and brown jacket, with blue jeans. Stef glances 

up and smiles.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(PLEASED) 

My, my. Looks what just came in...   
  
  
  


Garret merely grunts while Steward waves.   
  
  
  


GARRET 

(AMERICAN ACCENT/BLUNT) 

Hello, Stef   
  
  
  


STEWARD 

(CANADIAN ACCENT/HURRIED) 

Hey. Can't stop to talk, I need to meet 

up with the Master...   
  
  
  


Stef hrms as she eyes Steward.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

Actually, Garret can go on, Steward....   
  
  
  


STEF 

(HONEST) 

I need to discuss a few things with you.   
  
  
  


Garret frowns at Stef.   
  
  
  


GARRET 

(ANNOYED) 

Um, Stef, can't this wait? We really 

need to talk with the Master.   
  
  
  


Steward nods.   
  
  
  


STEWARD 

(QUESTIONING) 

Yeah. Can't it wait?   
  
  
  


STEF 

(INSISTED) 

Whatever it is that you need to discuss 

with the Master, you won't be too late 

for. I promise you that.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(HONEST) 

And I intend to keep my promises.   
  
  
  


Steward hrms. Garret glances at Steward.   
  
  
  


GARRET 

(QUESTIONING) 

Steward?   
  
  
  


Steward nods at Stef.   
  
  
  


STEWARD 

(BLUNT) 

Okay.   
  
  
  


STEWARD 

(ANNOYED) 

I just hope it's worth it.   
  
  
  


Stef smiles and nods at Steward.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(PLEASED) 

Believe me, it is.   
  
  
  


Stef waves Garret off.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(SARCASTIC) 

Okay, Garret, shoo. This does not 

concern you.   
  
  
  


Garret frowns.   
  
  
  


GARRET 

(ANNOYED) 

Alright, Alright. I'm going.   
  
  
  


GARRET 

(BLUNT) 

See you later, Uncle Steward.   
  
  
  


Garret leaves. Steward eyes Stef.   
  
  
  


STEWARD 

(CONFUSED) 

Okay, Stef, now, what is this all about?   
  
  
  


Stef grins.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(SLY) 

Patience, my dear toon....   
  
  
  


STEF 

(SMUG) 

It shall be explain in due time.   
  
  
  


STEWARD 

(ANNOYED) 

Right. To quote a certain Hedgehog....   
  
  
  


Steward taps one foot on thr ground, eyeing Stef.   
  
  
  


STEWARD 

(ANNOYED) 

I'm waiting...   
  
  
  


As Stef starts talking, and moves closer to 

Steward, the camera CUTS TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Road Rover Mission Control: Hallway   
  
  
  


This is a hallway that connects the Conference 

Room to the Living Room. Eldon can be seen 

walking down this hallway as Garret leaves the 

Living Room. Eldon stops as Garret nearly 

collides with him.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(EXCITED) 

WHOAH!!! Watch where ya going, Garret!!!   
  
  
  


Garret smirks.   
  
  
  


GARRET 

(ANNOYED/SMUG) 

I am. I was hoping that sword of yours 

slice off your head for me.   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(ANNOYED) 

Cute.   
  
  
  


Garret shoves Eldon out of the way, and 

starts to move on.   
  
  
  


GARRET 

(STERN) 

Anyways, dingo, get outta my way. I gotta 

talk to the Master.   
  
  
  


Garret stops and thumbs back towards the 

Living Room.   
  
  
  


GARRET 

(REMEMBERING) 

...Oh, if you're looking for Stef, she's 

in there, talking to Steward.   
  
  
  


Eldon arches a eyebrow.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(INTERESTED) 

Oh? Why?   
  
  
  


Garret shrugs.   
  
  
  


GARRET 

(BLUNT) 

Dunno. And if I did know, I wouldn't 

TELL you.   
  
  
  


Garret hrms and eyes Eldon.   
  
  
  


GARRET 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

Although, if I hafta take a guess... It 

looks like you're on your way out... out 

of Stef's life that is.   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns and crosses his arms.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(ANNOYED) 

I SERIOUSLY doubt that.   
  
  
  


GARRET 

(UNCONCERNED) 

Believe what you will, dingo....   
  
  
  


GARRET 

(HONEST/STRAIGHT FORWARD) 

It makes it alot easier for Stef. She's 

not called the Heartbreaker for nothing, 

after all.   
  
  
  


Eldon grunts lowly.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(STERN) 

I still don't believe you.   
  
  
  


Garret shrugs.   
  
  
  


GARRET 

(ANNOYED) 

Whatever. Go in there and find out for 

yourself.   
  
  
  


Garret walks on.   
  
  
  


GARRET 

(ANNOYED) 

But don't come crying to me, dingo.   
  
  
  


Eldon hrms before nodding.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(STERN) 

I believe I shall.   
  
  
  


Eldon eyes Garret's retreating form.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(SMUG/TAUNTING) 

...And then I shall come by and laugh 

at YOU, proving you ABSOLUTELY wrong.   
  
  
  


Eldon enters the doorway leading to the 

Living Room. Garret watches him go, from 

the corner of his eyes. He hmphs.   
  
  
  


GARRET 

(BLUNT) 

Hmph. I'm the one who's doubting 

that, dingo.   
  
  
  


GARRET 

(MUSING) 

Hope you enjoy getting your heart stomped 

on, dingo...   
  
  
  


Garret smiles.   
  
  
  


GARRET 

(SNICKERING) 

I know I will.   
  
  
  


Garret continues to walk on. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Road Rover Mission Control: Living Room   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. Eldon walks in time 

to see Stef and Steward kissing, though Steward 

is struggling to break the kiss. Eldon doesn't 

this at first, and instead, waves.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(FRIENDLY) 

Hey, St--   
  
  
  


Eldon finally notices the kissing and 

growls lowly.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(EXCITED/SHOCKED) 

STEPHANIE!!! What are you doing?!?!   
  
  
  


Stef and Steward breaks away from each 

other, and Stef eyes Eldon.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(BLUNT) 

What does it look like Mr. Wyvern?   
  
  
  


STEF 

(ANNOYED) 

I'm kissing Stewwie. Now, if you could run off....   
  
  
  


Eldon blinks, then frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(SHOCKED/REALIZATION) 

I... don't believe this. Kit was right 

after all...   
  
  
  


Eldon draws out his sword, and points the end 

of the sword towards Steward.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(ANGRY/MURDEROUS) 

STEWARD. You're a DEAD toon.   
  
  
  


Stef notices the sword, and growls even more.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(ANNOYED/STERN) 

Oh, no....   
  
  
  


Stef covers Steward, snarling.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(ANNOYED) 

You're NOT harming a hair on Steward's head.   
  
  
  


Steward erms.   
  
  
  


STEWARD 

(COAXING/MUTTERING) 

Um, Eldon... Calm down.   
  
  
  


STEWARD 

(EXPLAINING) 

Believe me, I've NOTHING, absolutely 

NOTHING to do with this.   
  
  
  


Eldon growls.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(ANGRY/STERN) 

LIES!!!   
  
  
  


Eldon readies his sword.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(DARKLY PLEASED) 

Now, it's time for me to kill a toon...   
  
  
  


Steward points his police revolver at 

Eldon, growling.   
  
  
  


STEWARD 

(EXCITED/STERN) 

ELDON!!! HALT!!!   
  
  
  


Steward cocks the hammer back.   
  
  
  


STEWARD 

(STERN) 

I don't want to use this on you, immortality 

or not.   
  
  
  


Eldon growls and readies to strike at Steward. 

Stef sighs and rolls her eyes.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(ANNOYED) 

STILL thinking with your SWORD, Wyvern?   
  
  
  


Eldon stops and looks over at Stef, 

confused. Stef continues.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(ANNOYED/FRUSTRATED) 

Guess what? I'm sick and tired of that!!! So, 

here's a clue, Eldon, and I SUGGEST you 

listen to it...   
  
  
  


STEF 

(SCREAMING AT ELDON) 

GROW UP!!!   
  
  
  


Eldon blinks.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(UTTERLY CONFUSED) 

...I don't understand...   
  
  
  


Stef throws her hand up in the air, 

sighing heavily.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(FRUSTRATED) 

MEN. No matter the species, they're all 

the same...   
  
  
  


Eldon and Steward blinks in unison, before 

their eyes narrows.   
  
  
  


ELDON & STEWARD 

(ANNOYED/IN UNISON) 

HEY!!!   
  
  
  


Stef ignores Eldon and Steward and continues.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(ANNOYED/EXPLAINING) 

At any rate, let me continue. That sword of 

yours have caused trouble. And YOU, still 

think it's OKAY to slash people's head off 

whenever you're angry at THEM!!!   
  
  
  


Stef walks up to Eldon, and pokes him in 

the chest several times. Eldon blinks.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(STERN/ANNOYED) 

Eldon, I've put up with it, for quite a 

while.... But no longer. Eldon, you're 

still a CHILD. Even Sport, Goldenrod, 

and Edward show MORE maturity than you do! 

And you're the leader of a unit, when it 

seems to me that you really should step 

down and let Dreamer lead and get someone 

else to be second-in-command until you 

wise up!!!   
  
  
  


Eldon opens his mouth to speak, 

but Stef growls lowly.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(ANGRY) 

NO. I'm nowhere NEAR done. So sit 

back and TAKE your medicine!!!   
  
  
  


Eldon closes his mouth. 

Stef narrows her eyes.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(INFORMATIVE/ANNOYED) 

Now, you came in here, see me kiss Steward, 

and suddenly it's "Ugh. Me Eldon. You touch 

me girlfriend. You die now." Update, El: It's 

1997. NOT 997... or whatever time you came from.   
  
  
  


Stef nods at Steward.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(BLUNT/ANNOYED) 

And Steward is right. He didn't start it. I did.   
  
  
  


Stef crosses her arms.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(ANNOYED) 

And you're probably wondering why I kiss 

him. Steward's mature... unlike you. And 

he knows that I'm not a trophy... VERY 

unlike you.   
  
  
  


Eldon blinks.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(TRYING TO EXPLAIN) 

I...   
  
  
  


Stef EYES Eldon. Eldon shuts up. Stef snarls.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(ANNOYED/SARCASTIC) 

You what? You love me? Guess what? The romance's 

OVER. Now, Mr. Wyvern, get out. OR do you even 

KNOW the way out, hmm?!?!   
  
  
  


Eldon reacts like he just being shot.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(STUNNED) 

...   
  
  
  


Eldon looks away from Stef, as tears begins 

to form in his eyes...   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(HURT/DEPRESSED) 

I know the way, Stef....   
  
  
  


Eldon races out, tears threatening to 

unleash. Stef laughs at Eldon's 

retreating form.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(LAUGHING/SARCASTIC) 

FINALLY. Yes, ELDON can be taught!   
  
  
  


Stef smiles sweetly at Steward.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(SWEETLY) 

Now, Stewwie, wanna cuddle?   
  
  
  


Steward frowns.   
  
  
  


STEWARD 

(BLUNT) 

Actually...   
  
  
  


STEWARD 

(INFORMATIVE) 

I have something to tell you, Stef. 

Something important.   
  
  
  


Stef arches a eyebrow.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(MUSING) 

Oh?   
  
  
  


Stef smiles.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(INTERESTED) 

Do tell.   
  
  
  


Steward nods.   
  
  
  


STEWARD 

(BLUNT) 

All right. I'm married.   
  
  
  


Stef shrugs lightly, smiling.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(EXPLAINING/CONFUSED) 

So am I...sorta...Hubert hasn't signed 

the divorce papers, yet. So?   
  
  
  


Steward frowns.   
  
  
  


STEWARD 

(STERN/EXPLAINING) 

I'm HAPPILY married. And there is no way I would break 

up with her, or even cheat on her. And even if I would 

do that...I'm not in love with you, Stephanie Spam 

Collie.   
  
  
  


Stef blinks in shock.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(SHOCKED) 

...You're kidding, right? PLEASE tell 

me you're kidding!!!   
  
  
  


Steward shakes his head.   
  
  
  


STEWARD 

(HONEST) 

I'm not.   
  
  
  


STEWARD 

(BLUNT) 

Sorry.   
  
  
  


Stef blinks even more.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(STUNNED) 

...   
  
  
  


Stef covers her muzzle, eyes wide.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(REALIZATION) 

Oh my dog... I made a terrible mistake...   
  
  
  


Steward rolls his eyes, and just shakes his head.   
  
  
  


STEWARD 

(SARCASTIC) 

With Eldon? Yeah, I would say so.   
  
  
  


Steward smiles.   
  
  
  


STEWARD 

(PLEASED) 

But you can make it up with him.   
  
  
  


Stef rapidly shakes her head.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(FRUSTRATED) 

I CAN'T!!! I send him away!!! He 

won't even speak to me!!!   
  
  
  


STEF 

(DEPRESSED/SAD) 

...I gotta get away...   
  
  
  


Stef races out of the room. Steward just sighs.   
  
  
  


STEWARD 

(THINKING/ANNOYED) 

...And people wonder why I'm not a dog person...   
  
  
  


Steward frowns.   
  
  
  


STEWARD 

(THINKING/HOPEFUL) 

I just hope those two patch things together...   
  
  
  


At this point in time, Scrapper, Rex "Steele" 

Striker (Striker), and Stalker races in. 

insert Scrapper's description. insert 

Striker's description. Scrapper waves at 

Steward.   
  
  
  


SCRAPPER 

(AMERICAN ACCENT/EXCITED) 

STEWARD!!!   
  
  
  


Steward smiles and waves.   
  
  
  


STEWARD 

(FRIENDLY) 

Hey, Stalker, Scrapper, Striker. What's up?   
  
  
  


Striker frowns.   
  
  
  


STRIKER 

(AMERICAN ACCENT/EXPLAINING) 

Oh nothing. Except, a few minutes ago, we 

saw Eldon, running away crying, then, we 

saw Stef, who also seem upset.   
  
  
  


Steward shrugs and hrms.   
  
  
  


STEWARD 

(UNCONCERNED/INFORMATIVE) 

Oh, that. Stef broke up with Eldon 

and generally pulversizes his heart, 

before trying to get me to be her 

boyfriend. I just told her my heart 

has been taken. PERNAMENTLY.   
  
  
  


Scrapper smirks.   
  
  
  


SCRAPPER 

(SARCASTIC) 

Well. couldn't have happen to a nicer 

she-devil.   
  
  
  


Stalker nods and then frowns.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(AMERICAN ACCENT/BLUNT) 

True. But, we still have to help her... 

and Eldon as well.   
  
  
  


Scrapper sighs and nods.   
  
  
  


SCRAPPER 

(ANNOYED) 

Also true. And since you're willing to talk to 

Stef, you can handle her. Striker?   
  
  
  


Stalker nods as Striker glances at Scrapper.   
  
  
  


STRIKER 

(CURIOUS) 

Yes?   
  
  
  


Scrapper smiles.   
  
  
  


SCRAPPER 

(COMMANDING) 

We're going after Eldon. Let's go.   
  
  
  


Stalker, Scrapper, and Striker races out of 

the room. Steward watches them go.   
  
  
  


STEWARD 

(BLUNT) 

Good luck, guys.   
  
  
  


Steward sighs.   
  
  
  


STEWARD 

(THINKING/GRIM) 

I have a feeling you're going to need it....   
  
  
  


Steward leaves as the camera cuts to:   
  
  
  


Scene:Road Rover Mission Control: Vehicular Bay   
  
  
  


This is a room that has various vehicles 

in various degrees (Damaged, Rebuilding 

and Normal). Stef rushes in, and heads 

for her Cyclborg. Just then, Stalker 

rushes in and stops in front of Stef.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(EXCITED) 

STEF!!! Slow down and talk to me!!!   
  
  
  


Stef shakes her head, and tries to go past Stalker.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(DEPRESSED) 

I can't stop, must run... must put this behind me...   
  
  
  


Stalker stops Stef. Stalker shakes his head.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(ANNOYED) 

YES, you can.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(STERN) 

Now, tell me just WHY you couldn't talk to Eldon and 

at least be friends, if not lovers?   
  
  
  


Stef EYES Stalker.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(EXPLAINING) 

Stalker, if your boyfriend told you that he 

thought you were stupid, stupid enough to be 

a cavewoman, then gleefully starts stomping 

on your heart until there's NOTHING left, 

then mocks you...   
  
  
  


STEF 

(BLUNT) 

Would you forgive your boyfriend?   
  
  
  


Stalker blinks.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(STUNNED) 

...   
  
  
  


Stalker hesitates, then shakes her head.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(UNSETTLED) 

No. But...   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

Eldon's the forgiving type. He will forgive you.   
  
  
  


Stef laughs.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(LAUGHING/BLUNT) 

El is NOT Hunter, Stalker. And even Hunter will 

be hard pressed to forgive me if he was in 

Eldon's position. So why bother trying?   
  
  
  


Stef stops laughing and sighs.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(UNEASY) 

Best to let the flicker of the flame die 

out, and leave it at rest.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(BLUNT) 

At long last.   
  
  
  


Stalker frowns.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(MUSING) 

Okay, so maybe the lovers' thing is out...   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(QUESTIONING) 

Why not friends?   
  
  
  


Stef eyes Stalker as she frowns.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(ANNOYED) 

Gimme a break. With me, it's all or nothing. 

Even if Eldon forgives me enough for us to 

be friends...   
  
  
  


Stef climbs on board the Cyclborg. Instantly, 

all screen and monitors turns on.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(ANNOYED) 

I would say no to it. Now, if you excuse me...   
  
  
  


Stef puts on her helmet.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(MUFFLED/STERN) 

The open road awaits me...   
  
  
  


Stef and her Cyclborg leaves. Stalker watches them 

go, frowning. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Desert   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. Eldon is running away 

from the crater, tears in his eyes. Just behind 

him are Scrapper and Striker. Scrapper erms.   
  
  
  


SCRAPPER 

(SHOUTING) 

ELDON!!!   
  
  
  


Eldon stops and savagely wipes his eyes, 

before turning around to face Scrapper 

and Striker, smiling a false smile.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(FRIENDLY/FALSE PLEASED) 

Oh, hi, Scrapper, Striker...   
  
  
  


Eldon glances towards the sky.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(FALSE PLEASED) 

Nice night, isn't it?   
  
  
  


Striker frowns.   
  
  
  


STRIKER 

(WORRIED) 

You ain't fooling anyone, El. It's in 

your eyes. You're hurting.   
  
  
  


Scrapper nods and frowns.   
  
  
  


SCRAPPER 

(AGREEING/WORRIED) 

And hurting badly, too.   
  
  
  


Eldon grins, and shrugs.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(FALSE REASSURING/MUSING) 

Don't worry about me. Stef did something right. 

It's time for me to stop being an idiotic kid, 

and start being the leader I oughta be.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(FALSE PLEASED/MURMURING) 

Amazing, ain't it? It takes me being DUMPED to make 

me realize how I was acting.   
  
  
  


Striker looks over at Scrapper.   
  
  
  


STRIKER 

(MUTTERING/TO SCRAPPER) 

This is not helping him...   
  
  
  


Scrapper nods, and hrms.   
  
  
  


SCRAPPER 

(AGREEING/TO STRIKER) 

I know, but I know what will...   
  
  
  


Striker looks at Scrapper in confusion, as 

Scrapper looks over at Eldon.   
  
  
  


SCRAPPER 

(STERN) 

Eldon, hit me.   
  
  
  


Eldon and Striker blinks in unison.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(SHOCKED) 

WHAT?! WHY?!?!   
  
  
  


Scrapper crosses her arms.   
  
  
  


SCRAPPER 

(UNDERSTANDING) 

I bet that is what you wanted to do, 

since Stef did this to you.   
  
  
  


Scrapper leans in closer to Eldon.   
  
  
  


SCRAPPER 

(CALM/HONEST) 

You can hit me, El. I won't do anything.   
  
  
  


Eldon seems to hesitate. Scrapper frowns.   
  
  
  


SCRAPPER 

(STERN) 

Just hit me, Eldon.   
  
  
  


Eldon clenches a fist, and prepares to 

deck Scrapper.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(ANGRY) 

...   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(DEFEATED) 

I can't. I'm sorry...   
  
  
  


Eldon eyes Scrapper for a long moment before 

lowering his fist. He shakes his head.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(FRUSTRATED) 

BUT I can't!!!   
  
  
  


Eldon turns around and runs off. Striker frowns.   
  
  
  


STRIKER 

(WORRIED) 

Eldon, come back!!!   
  
  
  


STRIKER 

(BEGGING) 

Please!!!   
  
  
  


Eldon grunts and shakes his head, as he races away.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(FRUSTRATED) 

Let me be!!!   
  
  
  


Eldon continues to run away. Striker frowns.   
  
  
  


STRIKER 

(EXCITED) 

ELDON!!!   
  
  
  


Striker starts after Eldon, but Scrapper stops 

him. She shakes her head.   
  
  
  


SCRAPPER 

(STERN) 

Let him go, Striker.   
  
  
  


Striker frowns.   
  
  
  


STRIKER 

(CONCERNED) 

Are you sure we should allow that?   
  
  
  


STRIKER 

(CONCERNED) 

El's still hurting...   
  
  
  


Scrapper nods.   
  
  
  


SCRAPPER 

(MUSING) 

Yes. Espically since Eldon won't let anyone help 

him this time. Not us, Not Harlem, and I even 

doubt he would allow the Clan to help him.   
  
  
  


SCRAPPER 

(INFORMATIVE) 

Simply put, he has set himself adrift. He has to 

come back on his own.   
  
  
  


SCRAPPER 

(INFORMATIVE) 

And only on his own.   
  
  
  


Striker nods.   
  
  
  


STRIKER 

(BLUNT) 

I accept that.   
  
  
  


Striker looks in the direction of where 

Eldon run off to, frowning.   
  
  
  


STRIKER 

(WORRIED/UNSETTLED) 

...But I don't like it.   
  
  
  


SCRAPPER 

(UNDERSTANDING) 

You don't have to, Striker.   
  
  
  


Scrapper sighs as she looks in the same 

direction that Striker is.   
  
  
  


SCRAPPER 

(WORRIED) 

But if it makes you feel any better, neither do I.   
  
  
  


Striker says nothing, but merely sighs. CUT TO: 

Eldon, as the camera tracks him until he reaches 

a cliff. He stops and sinks down to his knees, 

with tears falling.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(STARING) 

...   
  
  
  


After a moment, Eldon draws out his sword, 

and stares at it.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(COLD) 

This... is a sword of a idiot and a child...   
  
  
  


Eldon stares at his left leg, before stabbing it 

with his sword. He draws out the sword, growling 

in pain, even as lightning starts to surround 

the wound.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(COLD) 

It is time for the idiot...   
  
  
  


Eldon slashes at his left arm. Eldon grits his teeth in pain, as blue lightning starts to surround the other wound.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(COLD) 

And the child...   
  
  
  


Eldon stabs his right leg now, only this time, 

Eldon doesn't react from the newfound pain. 

Lightning starts to surround the wound.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(COLD/MISERABLE) 

Within me to be gone... Like Stef is.   
  
  
  


Eldon raised the sword, as if ready to stab 

himself. Before the camera can see what would 

happen, the camera FADES OUT. For a short moment, 

there is silence, then there is a strangled cry 

which echoes...   
  
  
  


"Road Rovers Quick Strike"   
  
  
  


FADE IN   
  
  
  


Scene:Road Rover Mission Control:Dining Room   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. The words, "Next 

Morning" fades in. Stalker, Scrapper, and 

Striker are having breakfast. Stalker is 

half-awake/half-asleep, and is dipping a 

piece of toast into some coffee. Blades 

Broadsword rushes in. Insert Blades. 

Blades looks around frowning.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(AMERICAN ACCENT/INTERESTED) 

Hey. Did someone see Eldon? I want to borrow the Black 

Box device to perform a experiment....   
  
  
  


Scrapper shakes her head.   
  
  
  


SCRAPPER 

(WORRIED) 

Not since last night.   
  
  
  


Stalker awakens completely as Striker nods 

at Scrapper and hrms.   
  
  
  


STRIKER 

(INFORMATIVE) 

Chances are, he's still out there... not in the 

desert, but probably somewhere near the beach.   
  
  
  


Blades frowns.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(CONCERNED) 

...I'm getting the feeling that something 

happened last night.   
  
  
  


Stalker frowns, as she chews on her toast.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(ANNOYED) 

Got it in one, Blades. Stef happened.   
  
  
  


Scrapper grunts.   
  
  
  


SCRAPPER 

(BITTERLY SARCASTIC) 

In that oh so adorable "heartbreaker" duty she 

does oh so well.   
  
  
  


Striker nods, and frowns.   
  
  
  


STRIKER 

(FRUSTRATED) 

Thing is, I guess Eldon was really in love with 

her. I mean so was Wolfy but he recovered after 

his dump, but Eldon was hurting.   
  
  
  


Blades hrms and nods at Striker.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(BLUNT) 

I figured that.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(QUESTIONING) 

Any general idea where he was going?   
  
  
  


Scrapper shakes her head.   
  
  
  


SCRAPPER 

(BLUNT) 

Nope.   
  
  
  


Striker frowns thoughtfully.   
  
  
  


STRIKER 

(BLUNT) 

But he was topside when we last saw him.   
  
  
  


Blades hrms.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(MUSING) 

As good as a place to start looking.   
  
  
  


Blades sighs and gets up.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(GRIM) 

I best get going.   
  
  
  


Stalker frowns.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(CAUTIOUSLY) 

Um, Blades, maybe you should wait until Eldon 

feels better to ask him about the Black Box...   
  
  
  


Blades eyes Stalker.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(UNEASY) 

I am waiting for that. I'm hoping to cheer 

him up.   
  
  
  


Scrapper nods at Blades, and then frowns.   
  
  
  


SCRAPPER 

(GRIM) 

Good luck.   
  
  
  


Striker hrms as he remembers something, then 

looks over at Blades.   
  
  
  


STRIKER 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

Although, if you do tell him that her chance 

with Steward has fallen apart before it begun, 

it might cheer him up.   
  
  
  


Stalker nods in agreement.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(AGREEING/GRIM) 

Yeah. but as Scrapper said, good luck.   
  
  
  


Blades nods once.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(SLIGHTLY PLEASED) 

Thanks.   
  
  
  


Blades leaves. Striker watches him go, 

frowning.   
  
  
  


STRIKER 

(HOPEFUL) 

I hope he manages to break through...   
  
  
  


Stalker nods and sighs.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(UNEASY) 

So do I... it's not good to have a angsty 

leader.   
  
  
  


Scrapper frowns.   
  
  
  


SCRAPPER 

(HOPEFUL) 

Blades, I pray that you bring Eldon back...   
  
  
  


SCRAPPER 

(GRIM) 

In more ways than one.   
  
  
  


CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Beach   
  
  
  


It is the same beach from "A Day in the Life", 

except the sun is out. Blades is the only one 

here. He looks around, frowning.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(THINKING/WORRIED) 

Hm. Clear. Not good.   
  
  
  


Blades frowns as he draws out a tracker 

(shaped like a dogbone). He looks at it.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(THINKING) 

Hopefully, El still has his sword with him....   
  
  
  


Blades turns on the tracker. A flashing red 

dot appears on the screen off to the 

northwest. Blades hrms.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(THINKING) 

Good. I'm getting a signal. That way....   
  
  
  


Blades follows the tracker, hrming.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(THINKING) 

I just hope El hasn't d--   
  
  
  


At this point in time, Blades reaches a old 

wooden boat. He peeks in. CUT TO: Blades' 

POV, which shows Eldon lying in this boat, 

eyes closed and with his clothes cut up and 

bloodied. He is not moving. CUT TO: Normal 

view, as Blades gasps.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(STUNNED/SCREAMING) 

My dog... ELDON!!!   
  
  
  


Blades shakes Eldon.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(EXCITED) 

ELDON WAKE UP!!!!   
  
  
  


Blades shakes Eldon several times until 

Eldon's eyes opens. Eldon groans as he 

blinks.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(CONFUSED) 

Huh? Wha?   
  
  
  


Eldon blinks a couple of times, before 

eyeing Blades.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(LISTLESSLY) 

Oh. Hi, Blades....   
  
  
  


Blades points at Eldon's clothes.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(EXCITED) 

What happened to you?!?!   
  
  
  


Eldon looks at what's left of his clothes, before 

looking back at Blades, and shrugs.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(LISTLESSLY/EXPLAINING) 

Oh. This. I tried to commit suicide. This is 

one downside of being immortal; You can't kill 

yourself when you want to.   
  
  
  


Blades blinks.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(STUNNED) 

...Why would you want to do that?!   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(SHOCKED) 

What Stef said couldn't be that BAD, right?   
  
  
  


Eldon chuckles.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(LAUGHING/LISTLESSLY) 

So you know. Huh. That's a pity. I was hoping 

that you were Stef, and that she was carrying 

a Quarryhammer.   
  
  
  


Blades stares.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(EXCITED) 

EL!!! Cheer up! You're about to become a 

one man Angst Squad!   
  
  
  


Eldon laughs even more.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(LAUGHING) 

Heh. At least there's one thing I'll be 

good at....   
  
  
  


Eldon stops laughing and sighs.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(FRUSTRATED) 

Besides, killing people and being an idiot...   
  
  
  


Blades shakes his head.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(BLUNT/THOUGHTFUL) 

Eldon, you're NOT a idiot... at least, not 

all of the time.   
  
  
  


Blades hrms as he remembers.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(REMEMBERING) 

Besides, Steward's married, as Stef found out, 

so she dumped you for nothing.   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(MUSING/LISTLESSLY) 

Hmmm... In that case, I should forgive Stef, 

so we could become a item once again.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(DEPRESSED) 

She at least deserves it.   
  
  
  


Blades STARES at Eldon.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(SHOCKED) 

WHAT?!?!   
  
  
  


Blades grabs Eldon and shakes him.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(EXCITED) 

El, she treated you like dirt before, and 

you're going to let her do it AGAIN?!?! 

Are you stupid?!?!   
  
  
  


Eldon laughs humorlessly.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(LISTLESSLY) 

Of course I am. It's one of my specialities.   
  
  
  


Eldon stops laughing and sighs.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(DEPRESSED) 

Besides, Stef's the only one who would care 

for me, desprite my past. I might as well 

get used to it....   
  
  
  


Blades screams.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(SCREAMING/ANNOYED) 

...OKAY, ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!!!   
  
  
  


Blades eyes Eldon.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(ANNOYED) 

You're going to get your mind off Stef 

right now.   
  
  
  


Blades points towards the Beach entrance to Road 

Rover Forest.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(ANNOYED/COMMANDING) 

Go to the forest, and DO something that will 

keep your mind of Stef.   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns and sighs once more.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(MISERABLE/DEPRESSED) 

Why should I bother? I miss her.   
  
  
  


Blades grits his teeth together.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(ANNOYED/FRUSTRATED) 

Because I'm one step close to smacking you 

upside your head if it would make you forget 

all about Stef.   
  
  
  


Blades sighs and calms down, before looking 

at Eldon.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(STERN) 

Losing Stef isn't the end of the world, 

El.   
  
  
  


Eldon nods.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(AGREEING/DEPRESSED) 

No, it's not... it just feels like it.   
  
  
  


Eldon sighs and nods at Blades.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(BLUNT) 

Alright. I'll try it.   
  
  
  


Blades smiles.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(PLEASED) 

That's all I ask.   
  
  
  


Blades eyes Eldon's bloodied clothing.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(DISTURBED) 

But first, get a change of clothes.   
  
  
  


Eldon rolls his eyes.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(SARCASTIC) 

...Yes, mom.   
  
  
  


Blades laughs for a moment, before sighing.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(STERN) 

Then, go out there!   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(STERN) 

And practice fencing or whatever and 

forget about that girl!   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(BLUNT) 

I'll try, Blades....   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(BLUNT) 

Can't promise you more than that.   
  
  
  


Blades nods.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(HONEST) 

That's all I ask. Go on.   
  
  
  


Eldon leaves. Blades watches him go, frowning. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Road Rover Forest: Clearing   
  
  
  


This is a typical clearing in Road Rover Forest. 

Eldon is here, walking along, before stopping 

and nods to himself.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(THINKING/MUSING) 

This will do...   
  
  
  


Eldon draws out his sword, and eyes it over.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(THINKING) 

Alright, El, put everything out of your mind, 

and concenrate on the sword...   
  
  
  


Eldon starts his kata.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(THINKING/STERN) 

Parry, Thrust... Deflect...   
  
  
  


As Eldon continues his Kata, background 

music starts. It's "Goodbye" by Brian 

McKnight.   
  
  
  


MUSIC 

(BRIAN MCKNIGHT/SINGING) 

I remember the way 

You used to touch me all the time 

I told you how I was the luckiest man alive 

And now I hear you showin' off 

Your new boy, frontin' 

Like everything's alright 

I'll be damned if I let you know 

That I still find it hard to sleep at night   
  
  
  


Eldon grunts. CUT TO: Eldon's POV, which shows 

Stef leaning in for a kiss. RETURN TO: Normal 

view, as Eldon shakes his head.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(THINKING/FRUSTRATED) 

Damn it. NOT NOW!!!   
  
  
  


Eldon narrows his eyes.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(THINKING/ANNOYED) 

CONCENRATE EL, and stop thinking about her...   
  
  
  


Eldon forces the images out of his head. 

After a while, he smiles.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(RELAXING/PLEASED) 

That works...   
  
  
  


Eldon continues his kata.   
  
  
  


MUSIC 

(BRIAN MCKNIGHT/SINGING) 

Outside I'm smiling 

Inside I'm crying 

I'll just keep denying 

Till I get over you 

Outside I'm smiling 

Inside I'm crying 

I'll just keep denying 

Till I get over you   
  
  
  


Eldon grits his teeth. CUT TO: Eldon's Pov, 

which shows a image of Stef winking. CUT 

back to normal view.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(THINKING/CERTAIN) 

Ignore the images, thinking about the sword...   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(THINKING) 

Make it a part of you... like... Stef was... 

NO! This won't distract me...   
  
  
  


Eldon continues going through the kata, 

but it is very frantic-like.   
  
  
  


MUSIC 

(BRIAN MCKNIGHT/SINGING) 

Endless times I stayed up 

All night waiting for you to call 

Lying to myself 

'Cause you aren't thinking 'bout me at all 

My eyes are holding back the tears 

My pride won't let you see me act a fool 

I'll be damned if I let you know 

That I still feel something for you   
  
  
  


Another image appears in Eldon's mind, this 

one is Eldon and Stef kissing under a tree 

(from "Bronx to Eldon, part two: Let the 

game begin"). Eldon snarls lowly.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(THINKING/STERN) 

No... she will not... win...   
  
  
  


Eldon narrows his eyes once more.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(THINKING/GRIM) 

I... promise... Blades I won't think 

about Stef...   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(THINKING/STERN) 

I WON'T!!!!   
  
  
  


Eldon continues the kata, or at least, tries to.   
  
  
  


MUSIC 

(BRIAN MCKNIGHT/SINGING) 

Outside I'm smiling 

Inside I'm crying 

I'll just keep denying 

Till I get over you 

Outside I'm smiling 

Inside I'm crying 

I'll just keep denying 

Till I get over you   
  
  
  


Another image appears in Eldon's mind: 

Stef laughing at one of Eldon's jokes. 

Eldon frowns as he tries to concentrate.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(THINKING/STERN) 

This... I can... beat...   
  
  
  


Another image appears in Eldon's mind: 

It's of Stef and Bronx (insert Bronx) 

holding hands, while smiling at one 

another. Eldon grits his teeth together.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(THINKING/DETERMINED) 

I must... beat it...   
  
  
  


Eldon sighs and looks skyward, frowning.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(THINKING/DEPRESSED) 

But... I can't forget you, Stef... Why?   
  
  
  


The background music continues, as Eldon tries to 

once again, return to the kata.   
  
  
  


MUSIC 

(BRIAN MCKNIGHT/SINGING) 

Can't forget the way we touched 

(Everyday, every night, baby) 

And the way we used to make love 

(I still remeber how it feels) 

Baby, but now it's over and you're gone 

(I've got to say goodbye) 

Because I know I can't go on without you   
  
  
  


At this point in time, all of the 

previous images flashes through 

Eldon's mind. Eldon growls.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(THINKING/EXCITED) 

NO!!!!   
  
  
  


Eldon looks straight ahead, frowning.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(THINKING/ANNOYED) 

Concenrate, El...   
  
  
  


Eldon narrows his eyes.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(THINKING/STERN) 

CONCENRATE!!!   
  
  
  


Eldon continues the kata.   
  
  
  


MUSIC 

(BRIAN MCKNIGHT/SINGING) 

Outside I'm smiling 

Inside I'm crying 

I'll just keep denying 

Till I get over you 

Outside I'm smiling 

Inside I'm crying 

I'll just keep denying 

Till I get over you 

Outside I'm smiling 

Inside I'm crying 

I'll just keep denying 

Till I get over you   
  
  
  


An final image is shown: Stef kissing Steward. 

At this, Eldon screams as swings the sword as 

a slashing stroke, but he lets go of the sword 

during the swing, and the sword goes flying 

and hits a tree before falling to the ground. 

Eldon screams.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(SCREAMING) 

ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHH!!!   
  
  
  


Eldon sighs heavily and starts taking deep breaths.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(THINKING/FRUSTRATED) 

Well, that... certainly failed.   
  
  
  


Eldon walks over to the tree, and retrieves the 

sword, and sheaths it. He sighs.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(THINKING/ANNOYED) 

Dramatically, no less.   
  
  
  


Eldon looks around as a nearby bush starts moving...   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(THINKING/MUSING) 

Better pack things up. I wonder if a fake 

smile help make Blades think I'm ov-- Huh?   
  
  
  


Eldon eyes the bush, as he checks for the 

wind, and feels none. He frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(THINKING/REALIZATION) 

That bush...   
  
  
  


Eldon draws out a laser pistol and aims 

it at the bush.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(STERN) 

All right, whoever's in there...   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(STERN/ORDERING) 

COME ON OUT, NOW!!!   
  
  
  


For a moment, there was silence, then 

a insert breed Cano-Sapien crawls 

out, frightened. This is Cathy. 

insert Cathy. Cathy erks.   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(GRANDCANISIAN ACCENT/EXCITED) 

DON'T SHOOT!!!   
  
  
  


Eldon blinks and stares at Cathy, as Cathy stares back. 

The song, "I knew I love you (Before I met you)" by 

Savage Garden starts playing.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(STARING/STUNNED) 

...   
  
  
  


Eldon shakes his head, before putting the pistol 

back into its holster and extends a paw towards 

Cathy.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(ASHAMED) 

...Um, sorry.. Here, let me help you up.   
  
  
  


Eldon helps Cathy up. Cathy smiles.   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(THANKFUL) 

Thanks.   
  
  
  


Eldon shrugs.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(PLEASED) 

No problem.   
  
  
  


Eldon extends his right paw towards Cathy, grinning.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(FRIENDLY/PLEASED) 

Name's Wyvern. Eldon Trouble Wyvern. 

Call me El if you like.   
  
  
  


Cathy shakes Eldon's paw.   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(FRIENDLY) 

Hello, Eldon. I'm Cathy.   
  
  
  


Cathy hrms.   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(CAUTIOUS) 

Um, by chance, do you know someone called... 

Blades Broadsword?   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns deeply.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(THINKING/DEPRESSED) 

Figures. Blades... I guess she's taken...   
  
  
  


Eldon hrms.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(INFORMATIVE) 

Yeah. He's currently in Road Rover Mission Control.   
  
  
  


Cathy frowns.   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(UNCERTAIN/CONFUSED) 

I don't know where this Road Rover Mission Control 

is... and I admit, I'm a bit confused here, can 

you pleased show me the way?   
  
  
  


Eldon considers this before looking at Cathy.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(BLUNT) 

Cathy...   
  
  
  


Eldon bows deeply.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(PLEASED) 

I'll be delighted.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(INFORMATIVE) 

Just follow me.   
  
  
  


Cathy smiles.   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(PLEASED) 

Thank you.   
  
  
  


Cathy plants a kiss on Eldon's left cheek. 

Eldon blinks in shock.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(STUNNED) 

...   
  
  
  


Cathy giggles.   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(PLEASED) 

You're sweet...   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(DAZED/MURMURING) 

Humina... Humina... Humina...   
  
  
  


Eldon shakes his head and glances at Cathy.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(EMBRASSED/QUICKLY) 

...Um, let's go!   
  
  
  


Cathy erms.   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(UNEASY) 

Okay...   
  
  
  


Eldon glances at Cathy, hrming.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(QUESTIONG/CURIOUS) 

By the way, why do you need to see Blades?   
  
  
  


Cathy shrugs lightly.   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(MUSING) 

I just owe him something...   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(BLUNT) 

That's all.   
  
  
  


Eldon nods, accepting that, as he leads Cathy onward. CUT 

TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Road Rover Mission Control:Blades' Lab   
  
  
  


This is a typical lab, with beakers filled with some sort 

of unidentifiable liquid. Off to one side is a 

Transdogmafier with crystals embedded into the machine. 

Blades is here, typing on a computer. He doesn't look up 

as Cathy and Eldon enters. Eldon ahems.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(QUESTIONING) 

Blades?   
  
  
  


Eldon indicates Cathy.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(INFORMATIVE) 

I got someone who is looking for you...   
  
  
  


Blades looks up from his work and glances over at Eldon 

and Cathy.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

Hmmm?   
  
  
  


Blades regards Cathy.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(INTERESTED) 

Who may that be?   
  
  
  


Cathy eeks as she sees Blades.   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(EXCITED/PLEASED) 

BLADES!!!   
  
  
  


Cathy curtsies.   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(DEFERRING) 

I'm Cathy, and I'm ready to serve you, master.   
  
  
  


Cathy kneels before Blades, head bowed low.   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(SUBMISSIVE) 

Your very wish is my deed to do.   
  
  
  


Eldon STARES.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(STUNNED) 

...   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(WEIRDED OUT) 

Oooookay...   
  
  
  


Blades erms.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(UNEASY) 

Um...   
  
  
  


Blades cautiously eyes Cathy.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(COMMANDING) 

Cathy... I... need to discuss something with Mister Wyvern 

for a little bit. Wait right here.   
  
  
  


Cathy curtsies.   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(SUBMISSIVE) 

As you command, master.   
  
  
  


Blades erms.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(UNSETTLED) 

...Right.   
  
  
  


Blades motions towards Eldon.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(STERN) 

C'mon, Eldon, let's go...   
  
  
  


Eldon blinkblinks at Blades.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(CONFUSED/TO BLADES) 

...Go where?!?! And what do we have to talk about?!   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(STERN/TO ELDON) 

Outside. I'll tell you there.   
  
  
  


Blades glances at Cathy.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(BLUNT) 

...Cathy, make yourself comfortable.   
  
  
  


Cathy curtsies.   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(SUBMISSIVE) 

As you com--   
  
  
  


Before Cathy can finish talking, Blades grimaces.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(DISTURBED/INTERRUPTING) 

PLEASE, don't say that.   
  
  
  


Eldon murmurs almost to himself.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(MUTTERING) 

I will not comment... I will not comment...   
  
  
  


Blades EYES Eldon.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(STARING) 

...   
  
  
  


Blades sighs, then looks at Eldon.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(MURMURING) 

Okay, El. C'mon.   
  
  
  


Blades leaves. Eldon frowns but follows just behind. Cathy 

sits on a nearby stool, waiting for the two to return. CUT 

TO:   
  
  
  


Scene:Road Rover Mission Control: Outside Blades' Lab   
  
  
  


This is a section of an hallway leading towards the main 

lab (Hubert's). Eldon and Blades are stepping out of one 

of the doors. The moment the doors closes, Blades turns to 

face Eldon.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(THINKING OUT LOUD) 

All right, El, here's the thing...   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(HONEST) 

I want you to be... Cathy's new master.   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(UNSETTLED) 

No way. This whole Master thing don't sit too well with 

me.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(DISTURBED) 

It just feels WEIRD.   
  
  
  


Blades looks at Eldon, hands grasps together.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(PLEADING) 

Eldon, please...   
  
  
  


Eldon shakes his head, frowning.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(DEFIANT) 

Sorry, Blades, but... I still gotta say no.   
  
  
  


Blades sighs.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(PLEADING) 

At least hear me out.   
  
  
  


Eldon ponders this, before nodding at Blades. Blades 

continues.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(MUSING) 

Espically since it will help you in your situation with 

Stef.   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns at Blades' words.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

...   
  
  
  


Eldon eyes Blades.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(CURIOUS) 

How so?   
  
  
  


Blades hrms.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(STRAIGHT FORWARD/ANNOYED) 

It will keep you busy so you won't think about... HER.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

...   
  
  
  


Eldon hrms.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(CONSIDERING) 

Well...   
  
  
  


Blades frowns.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(INFORMATIVE) 

I'm also busy with the Freelanced Rovers.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(EXPLAINING) 

There is no way I can deal with Cathy at the same time.   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns thoughtfully as he ponders something.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

...   
  
  
  


Eldon glances at Blades.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(MUSING) 

Well, when you put it that way, what else can I say, 

but...   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(BLUNT) 

Yes.   
  
  
  


Blades smiles.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(PLEASED) 

Thank you, El. I promise you that you won't regret this.   
  
  
  


Eldon grunts.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(FRUSTRATED) 

I seriously doubt that.   
  
  
  


Eldon sighs heavily.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(FRUSTRATED) 

But I can't back out now.   
  
  
  


Blades smiles.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(TRUTHFUL) 

Still you make a good choice.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(PLEASED) 

For which, I thank you.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(THANKFUL) 

Very, very much.   
  
  
  


Eldon shrugs.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(ANNOYED) 

Yeah. Whatever.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(THINKING OUT LOUD) 

Guess we have to break the news to her...   
  
  
  


Blades nods.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(UNDERSTANDING) 

Definitely.   
  
  
  


Blades smirks at Eldon.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(SARCASTIC) 

C'mon, Master Wyvern.   
  
  
  


Eldon rolls his eyes, as he and Blades enters the lab. CUT 

TO:   
  
  
  


Scene:Road Rover Mission Control: Blades' Lab   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. Cathy stands up, just as Eldon 

and Blades reenters.   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(SUBMISSIVE) 

Now, Master, how may I serve you?   
  
  
  


Blades erms.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(UNEASY) 

...Well, that's the thing...   
  
  
  


Blades looks at Cathy.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(BLUNT) 

You see, Cathy, I'm no longer your master.   
  
  
  


Blades indicates Eldon.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(EXPLAINING) 

Eldon, is your new master.   
  
  
  


Eldon erms.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(UNSETTLED) 

...Um..   
  
  
  


Eldon nods.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(BLUNT) 

What Blades said.   
  
  
  


Cathy sighs.   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(DISAPPOINTED) 

Very well.   
  
  
  


Cathy turns towards Eldon and curtsies.   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(SUBMISSIVE) 

How may I serve you, master?   
  
  
  


Eldon erms and frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(EXPLAINING) 

Well, it's not like what you can do for me...   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(BLUNT) 

It's what you wanted to do.   
  
  
  


Cathy blinks in shock.   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(STUNNED/CONFUSED/HOPEFUL) 

...I get to choose what I do?   
  
  
  


Eldon nods.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(HONEST) 

Of course! It's the nature of the thing and all that.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(QUESTIONING) 

So, what you want to do?   
  
  
  


Cathy frowns thoughtfully for a moment, before hrming.   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

...I wouldn't mind a drink...   
  
  
  


Eldon grins.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(PLEASED) 

I'll get you one, Cathy.   
  
  
  


Eldon turns towards the doorway. He looks back at Cathy.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(PLEASED/INFORMATIVE) 

I'll be right back.   
  
  
  


Eldon leaves. Cathy watches him go, hrming.   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(PONDERING) 

...This... Eldon... is quite interesting... but there is 

something... more...   
  
  
  


Blades nods at Cathy.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(AGREEING) 

Indeed.   
  
  
  


Blades frowns inwardly.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(THINKING) 

But I gotta wonder:   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(THINKING/WORRIED) 

Is Eldon gonna try to build on this...   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(THINKING/WORRIED) 

...Or try to rip it apart in the hope of gaining Stef 

back?   
  
  
  


CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene:Road Rover Mission control:Living Room   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. Cathy is here, watching the 

opening segement of "Rin-Tin-Tin", as Colleen walks in... 

and stops, seeing Cathy.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(UNEASY) 

Oh, sorry, Cathy, I was comin' in to watch my bloomin' 

favorite show, but see it later on...   
  
  
  


Cathy shrugs lightly.   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(CALM) 

If you're talking about "Rin-Tin-Tin", come on in.   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(BLUNT) 

It's just starting.   
  
  
  


Colleen takes a seat.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(PLEASED) 

Thanks, guv.   
  
  
  


For a while, Cathy and Colleen watches T.V.. After a 

moment, during commercials, Colleen turns to regard Cathy.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(CURIOUS) 

So, I've heard that El got you a room here, after pulling 

a few favors here and there...   
  
  
  


Cathy sighs.   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(MUSING/LOVINGLY) 

Yeah, that's true... Eldon's... *sigh*... swell.   
  
  
  


Colleen smiles slightly.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(KNOWINGLY) 

"Swell", huh?   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(MUSING) 

Sounds like you and El are starting to get along just 

fine, guv.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(BLUNT) 

At least that's what it sounds like to me....   
  
  
  


Cathy nods.   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(REMEMBERING/THINKING OUT LOUD) 

Yeah. It's great. Whenever Eldon's around I feel like I'm 

special... like I'm a princess... Colleen, may I ask you a 

question?   
  
  
  


Colleen arches an eyebrow, but nods.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(BLUNT) 

Go ahead, mate.   
  
  
  


Cathy nods, and hrms.   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(QUESTIONING) 

...How do one know if one's falling in love?   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(MURMURING/HONEST) 

...Because, I think I'm falling in love with Eldon.   
  
  
  


Colleen frowns as she remembers.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(REMEMBERING) 

Well... it feels like all your thoughts are about that 

person day in and day out.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(REMEMBERING) 

And when you're with that person, it seems like 

everything's all right with the world, and you'll do 

anything to keep that feeling alive.   
  
  
  


Cathy sighs.   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

Sounds wonderful.   
  
  
  


Colleen nods.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(HONEST) 

It is, guv, it is. Is that how you feel about Eldon?   
  
  
  


Cathy nods.   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(HONEST) 

Yes. Most definitely.   
  
  
  


Cathy frowns.   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(WORRIED) 

...But, now, do I tell Eldon that I love him?   
  
  
  


Colleen shrugs.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(HONEST) 

That, I can't help you with, guv. But, I think your heart 

will show you the way.   
  
  
  


Colleen eyes Cathy and frowns.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(KNOWINGLY) 

But I'm gettin' the feeling there's something more.   
  
  
  


Cathy frowns even more.   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(REMEMBERING) 

...There is. I've seen the other lady in Eldon's life... 

outside of Road Rover buisness, that is... Stef.   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(BLUNT) 

And I feel if Eldon feels so strongly about her...   
  
  
  


Cathy hangs her head.   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(DEFEATED) 

Why should I stand in the way of that?   
  
  
  


Colleen slowly shakes her head.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(INFORMATIVE) 

Cathy, guv, Stef and Eldon had a bit of a... trouble... 

over the last several weeks. I'm don't even sure if 

they're still so strongly in love with each other.   
  
  
  


Cathy blinks.   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(STUNNED) 

Colleen, are you saying...   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(HOPEFUL) 

...That I might have a chance?   
  
  
  


Colleen smiles.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(PLEASED/AS EXILE) 

As Exile would say: That's a dah.   
  
  
  


Colleen hrms.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(SUGGESTING) 

Just tell him, Cathy. Let him know.   
  
  
  


Cathy nods, slightly frowning.   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(UNCERTAIN) 

I'll try, Colleen.   
  
  
  


Cathy smiles at Colleen.   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(PLEASED) 

Thanks.   
  
  
  


Colleen merely smiles in return. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene:Road Rover Mission Control:Blades' Lab   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. Blades is here, working on some 

sort of device. Eldon steps in, carrying a black box- 

shaped device. Eldon ahems, which causes Blades to look up 

and smile.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(FRIENDLY/INQUIRING) 

Hey, El. Came to drop off the Box?   
  
  
  


Eldon nods.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(BLUNT) 

Yeah. Here you go.   
  
  
  


Eldon hands the black box over to Blades, who takes it. 

Eldon frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(STERN) 

I'm expecting it back in one piece.   
  
  
  


Blades smirks.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(SARCASTIC/INTERESTED) 

Right. So how's things with Cathy?   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns and hehs nervously.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(NERVOUS) 

...Things been- nice, I guess.   
  
  
  


Blades frowns.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(MUSING) 

Hm. I take it that things aren't going well, then?   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(BLUNT) 

After all, you don't seem thrilled.   
  
  
  


Eldon shifts about uncomfortably.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(UNEASY) 

It's- It's not like that, Blades....   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns as he remembers something.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(MUSING/QUESTIONING) 

Blades, what would you say if I said that I think I'm 

falling in love with Cathy?   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(BLUNT) 

Remember, the key word is THINK.   
  
  
  


Blades blinkblinks before smiling.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(JOYFUL) 

El, that great!!!   
  
  
  


Blades smirks.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(SLYLY) 

Now, if you tell a certain someone who REALLY wanted to 

hear you say that.   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(UNEASY) 

I don't think I can do that.   
  
  
  


Eldon smiles.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(PLEASED) 

At any rate, I've forgiven Stef. We're a couple once more.   
  
  
  


Blades blinks.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(SHOCKED) 

WHAT?!?!   
  
  
  


Blades stares at Eldon.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(INCREDIBLE/FRUSTRATED) 

Eldon... when I say this, I mean it from the bottom of my 

heart... ARE YOU NUTS?!?!   
  
  
  


Eldon crosses his arms.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(BLUNT) 

I cared about Stef. Really, that's all that needed to be 

said.   
  
  
  


Eldon sighs.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(INFORMATIVE/MISERABLE) 

Besides, I don't want to open myself again to someone else 

and have them rip out my heart...   
  
  
  


Blades rolls his eyes.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(EXCITED) 

And you don't think Stef won't break your heart... AGAIN?!   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(STERN/KNOWINGLY) 

Stef is a specialist in stepping on other people's hearts. 

And you know that she'll do it to you, again.   
  
  
  


Eldon rolls his eyes.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(ANNOYED) 

You don't understand.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(ANNOYED) 

I think I should be leaving right now.   
  
  
  


Eldon starts to leave. Blades copycats Hunter and at super 

speed, reaches the doorway before Eldon and blocks it. 

Blades growls.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(STERN/ANNOYED) 

And I think you really should stay.   
  
  
  


Eldon eyes Blades, but stops trying to leave. Blades 

continues.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(STERN) 

Besides, who would help Cathy out? She is new to this 

time, after all.   
  
  
  


Eldon scowls.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(ANNOYED) 

There is others out there. Once she gets self-confidence 

back, and realize that no one can own her, Cathy will be 

just fine.   
  
  
  


Blades slaps himself on the forehead, and slowly shakes 

his head, before eyeing Eldon.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(STERN) 

And what if she chose you out of these "others", hmm?   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(UNCERTAIN) 

I- I...   
  
  
  


Eldon sighs heavily and eyes Blades.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(DEFEATED/ANNOYED) 

I don't know what to do. Happy?   
  
  
  


Blades crosses his arms.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(PLEASED/STERN) 

No. Just glad you're starting to come to your senses.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(SUGGESTING) 

As for what to do, tell her the truth...   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(BLUNT) 

Regardless of what that truth might entail.   
  
  
  


Eldon eyes Blades.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(SARCASTIC) 

Easy for you to say.   
  
  
  


Eldon sighs.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(MISERABLE) 

...But if I do that, I might end up breaking either 

Cathy's or Stef's hearts....   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(UNEASY) 

And that's something I really don't wanna do.   
  
  
  


Blades nods and frowns.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(UNDERSTANDING/STERN) 

I understand, El. But you must know... that on the road of 

love, there is going to be some bumps and potholes.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(EXPLAINING/STERN) 

There is no way you can make both Cathy and Stef happy... 

In the end, you'll hafta choose.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(STERN) 

I'm sorry, but it's the way it has to be.   
  
  
  


Eldon sighs.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(DEPRESSED) 

....I see...   
  
  
  


Blades nods.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

Uh-Huh.   
  
  
  


Blades smiles.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(PLEASED) 

I'm glad.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(BLUNT) 

Now, you'll have to choose.   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns before shaking his head.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(DEPRESSED/UNSETTLED) 

No, I don't. My heart already choosen for me...   
  
  
  


Blades smiles.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(SLIGHTLY PLEASED) 

Hmmmm... That's good, I suppose...   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

Now, all you have to do is to tell her how you feel...   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(MUSING) 

Then, pray that she feels the same for you.   
  
  
  


Eldon nods.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(AGREEING) 

Yeah...   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns even more.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(UNSETTLED) 

But there is also one other thing...   
  
  
  


Blades blinkblinks.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(CONFUSED) 

What may that be, El?   
  
  
  


Blades frowns.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(WORRIED) 

Because I can't think of anything else...   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(UNEASY) 

That needs to be done.   
  
  
  


Eldon looks away.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(UNSETTLED) 

Well, this thing needs to be done.   
  
  
  


Blades erms.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(QUESTIONING) 

And...   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(QUESTIONING) 

That will be...   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(QUESTIONING) 

What?   
  
  
  


Eldon sighs.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(DEPRESSED) 

Saying good-bye to a love of your life.   
  
  
  


With that, Eldon pushes Blades out of the way and leaves. 

Blades frowns as the camera cuts to:   
  
  
  


Scene:Road Rover Mission Control: Living Room   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. Eldon is here, listening to some 

CDs. Cathy walks in. Eldon looks up at Cathy frowning 

momentarily.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(FRIENDLY/CONFUSED) 

Hiya, Cathy. I thought you were helping Lennon out.   
  
  
  


Cathy shakes her head, as she sits down and turns on the 

Television.   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(INFORMATIVE) 

Nah. Lennon said he didn't need any help, espically with 

Edward helping her.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(UNDERSTANDING) 

I see.   
  
  
  


Eldon eyes Cathy, as she frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(QUESTIONING) 

...Is there something on your mind, Cathy?   
  
  
  


Cathy frowns briefly before shrugging.   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(UNSETTLED/MURMURING) 

Well, sorta. But it doesn't matter. Really.   
  
  
  


Eldon regards Cathy even more closely.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(WORRIED) 

Well, it looks like it really matters to you, Cathy.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(SUGGESTING) 

So I think you should sort whatever it is that is on your 

mind.   
  
  
  


Cathy frowns.   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(HONEST) 

Well, that's the thing. It involves you.   
  
  
  


Eldon rolls his eyes.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(MUTTERING) 

...Figures.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(TRUTHFUL) 

You can tell me, Cathy. No matter what it is.   
  
  
  


Cathy eyes Eldon.   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(CONCERNED) 

Are you sure?   
  
  
  


Eldon smiles.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(HONEST) 

Positive.   
  
  
  


Eldon makes a cross where his heart would be.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(HONEST) 

Cross my heart and hope to die. Literally.   
  
  
  


Cathy nods slowly.   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(BLUNT) 

All right.   
  
  
  


Cathy looks deeply into Eldon's eyes.   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(LOVINGLY) 

I'm in love with you, Eldon.   
  
  
  


Eldon blinkblinks.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(SHOCKED) 

What?!?!   
  
  
  


Cathy nods.   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(EXPLAINING/LOVINGLY) 

Yeah... It took a while to straighten things out, but the 

way you make me feel...like I'm actually worth something, 

that I'm actually significant, that I'm more than just a 

slave. That I'm a person. A person that is finally free. 

And I got you to thank for that, El. So how I couldn't 

fall in love with you? You finally given me life, and I 

know my life would be incomplete without you.   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns momentarily.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(UNEASY) 

I see...   
  
  
  


Cathy sighs at Eldon's frown.   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(DEPRESSED) 

And I see that you aren't actually thrilled at this...   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(DEPRESSED) 

Forget all about, Eldon. I rather have your friendship, if 

that's all I'm going to get.   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(SAD) 

I'm...going to go, now.   
  
  
  


Cathy starts to get up, but Eldon shakes his head.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(EASY) 

No, stay Cathy... I was just... stunned by all of this.   
  
  
  


Cathy frowns.   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(UNEASY) 

Are you sure? I... don't want to be a bother.   
  
  
  


Eldon smiles.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(HONEST) 

You're not a bother, Cathy.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(REMEMBERING) 

Besides... I've something to tell you as well.   
  
  
  


Cathy sighs.   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(DEPRESSED) 

Let me guess- You don't love me at all.   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(DEPRESSED) 

Go on, say it.   
  
  
  


Eldon shakes his head.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(BLUNT) 

No.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

But... it does have something to do with our relationship   
  
  
  


Cathy frowns briefly, as she sits down.   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(BLUNT) 

Well, my offers still stands.   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(WAITING) 

Speak, El.   
  
  
  


Eldon opens his mouth to say something, but stops and 

slowly shakes his head.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(ANNOYED) 

...Jenopenia. I can't say it.   
  
  
  


Cathy smiles.   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(ENCOURAGING) 

Whatever it is, don't force them out, let it come out 

naturally.   
  
  
  


Eldon nods.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(AGREEING/CALM) 

All right...   
  
  
  


Eldon sighs heavily, as he regards Cathy.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(INFORMATIVE/LOVINGLY) 

From the moment I met you, I felt something. Something 

much deeper than I felt with someone else I loved. And the 

sensation deepened more that I know of you. I think we 

were meant to be soul-mates. Whatever it is, I don't want 

that feeling to fade away, so.... I think I can finally 

say this:   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(HONEST/LOVINGLY) 

I'm in love with you, Cathy. And that's a definite.   
  
  
  


Cathy covers her mouth, eyes wide.   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(PLEADING) 

Are you sure? I mean, you're not telling me this so I can 

feel better about this, right?   
  
  
  


Eldon smiles slyly.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

Well...   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(LOVINGLY) 

Hopefully, this answers your question, my spiritual 

love...   
  
  
  


Eldon kisses Cathy on the lips. Cathy resists for a 

moment, before leaning into the kiss. Another moment 

passes before Eldon and Cathy separates. Cathy blinks 

before smiling.   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(PLEASED) 

Oh, Eldon! Thank you!!   
  
  
  


Eldon smiles slightly.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(SLIGHTLY PLEASED/UNEASY) 

You're welcome...   
  
  
  


Cathy glances into Eldon's eyes, frowning.   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(MUSING) 

...Now, there is something on your mind...   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(CONCERNED) 

What's wrong, Eldon?   
  
  
  


Eldon erms and shakes his head.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(REASSURING) 

Nothing's wrong, Cathy. Nothing at all.   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns inwardly.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(THINKING) 

Except for telling Stef the truth...   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(THINKING/UNEASY) 

That our relationship is over...   
  
  
  


Cathy erms.   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(CONCERNED) 

You sure?   
  
  
  


Eldon nods.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(BLUNT) 

Yeah.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(SLYLY/QUESTIONING) 

Interested in a walk along the beach, Cathy?   
  
  
  


Cathy smiles as she nods.   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(AGREEING) 

Definitely.   
  
  
  


Eldon offers his right arm.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(SUGGESTING) 

Then it's best we go, right now.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(SLYLY) 

I've heard the sunsets are beautiful at the beach.   
  
  
  


Cathy accepts, and both Eldon and Cathy stride off, arm in 

arm. Eldon frowns momentarily.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(THINKING) 

Stef...   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(THINKING/WORRIED) 

I've a feeling this isn't going to end good for either one 

of us.   
  
  
  


CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Road Rover Mission Control: Dining Area   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. Eldon and Cathy are here, eating 

dinner, while chatting animatedly. At this point in time, 

Stef walks in and heads over to where Eldon and Cathy are. 

Stef smiles. The words, "Three Weeks Later" fades in before 

fading away.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(FRIENDLY/SLYLY) 

Hello, Ellie.   
  
  
  


Eldon blinks and erms at Stef.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(UNEASY) 

Oh, hello Stef.   
  
  
  


Cathy turns to regard Stef. Eldon frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(BLUNT) 

Cathy, meet Stef.   
  
  
  


Cathy nods and slightly waves.   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(FRIENDLY) 

Hello.   
  
  
  


Stef merely nods at Cathy.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(EMOTIONLESSLY) 

Hello to you, as well.   
  
  
  


Stef regards Eldon, smiling.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(PLEASED/EXCITED) 

Have you forgotten our date? La Bisto awaits us! Let's go!   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(UNEASY) 

Um, Stef...   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(BLUNT) 

We both have to discuss something... privately.   
  
  
  


Stef erms before smiling.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(KNOWINGLY/SMUG) 

Privately? Well, if you want it that way...   
  
  
  


Eldon erms and slowly shakes his head.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(ANNOYED) 

It is NOT what you're thinking of, Stef.   
  
  
  


Stef smirks.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(KNOWINGLY) 

Of course not.   
  
  
  


Stef eyes Cathy.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(SMUG) 

Hope you can handle being alone for quite a while...   
  
  
  


Cathy frowns, but nods.   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(ANNOYED) 

Naturally.   
  
  
  


Eldon erms and leans in closer to Cathy.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(TRUTHFULLY) 

I'll make this up to you...   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(HONEST) 

I promise you that.   
  
  
  


Cathy nods once. Eldon pulls away from Cathy and turns to 

look at Stef.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(BLUNT) 

C'mon.   
  
  
  


Stef smiles.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(SMUG) 

Right behind you.   
  
  
  


Stef waves at Cathy.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(UNCARING) 

Good-bye, Caty, or whatever your name is...   
  
  
  


Stef takes a hold of Eldon's right hand. Eldon blinks at 

this, and regards Stef emotionlessly. Stef frowns and lets 

go of Eldon. Eldon leaves.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(UNSETTLED) 

...Right. Behind you.   
  
  
  


Stef leaves. Cathy hrms.   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(WORRIED) 

And that is the beginning of the end...   
  
  
  


Cathy slowly shakes her head as she resumes eating. CUT 

TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Road Rover Mission Control: Eldon's Room   
  
  
  


It has the same things a normal bedroom would have: A bed, 

dresser, a desk, etc. Eldon and Stef enters, and the 

moment the door closes, Stef eyes Eldon.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(STERN) 

Okay, El, what do you want to talk about?   
  
  
  


STEF 

(CONFUSED) 

Also, what's with that cold look you gave me?!   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(UNEASY) 

I would tell you, except...   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(BLUNT) 

I'm afraid for a certain person's life.   
  
  
  


Stef grunts.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(ANNOYED) 

Fine. I won't hurt anybody...   
  
  
  


Stef eyes Eldon.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(EXCITED) 

Just tell me, okay?! I'm dying of curiousity!   
  
  
  


STEF 

(STERN) 

...Not literal.   
  
  
  


Eldon nods once.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(AGREEING) 

Fine.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(STRAIGHT FORWARD) 

I'm breaking up with you, Stef. I'm sorry.   
  
  
  


Stef blinks.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(SHOCKED) 

What?!?! WHY?!?!   
  
  
  


Eldon sighs.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(EXPLAINING) 

Because, as much as I love you, we weren't going any 

further forward. And I really don't want to wait until 

Hubert to sign the divorce papers to marry you.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(EXPLAINING/SAD) 

Secondly, our romance is DEAD. D.E.A.D.. Ever since you 

thought I was cheating on you with Alley, it has been on 

life-support, but I was willing to give it another shot. 

Then came Steward. Stef, *THAT* hurt. Worse than anything 

any baddie can and DID do to me. I was willing to continue 

the relationship, to let you continue walking all over 

me... Until a certain person showed up, and let me know 

that my love is worth something after all.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(EXPLAINING) 

Which is why I've fallen in love with her. I'm sorry, 

Stef, but I can't be your boyfriend any longer.   
  
  
  


Stef blinks then growls.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(MUSING/EXCITED) 

Who could be th-- CATHY.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(ANGRY) 

She IS so DEAD...   
  
  
  


Stef turns to leave, but Eldon stops her.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(EXPLAINING/STERN) 

Cathy isn't the one. I did this all by myself. Just like 

you did with Steward, except... there is no turning back. 

I can't turn back, not now.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(STERN) 

So if there is someone you want to hit, it's me.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(STERN) 

But keep Cathy out of this.   
  
  
  


Stef blinks at this, before she starts laughing.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(LAUGHING) 

My, my, my! El, you're funny!!!   
  
  
  


Eldon blinkblinks.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(STUNNED) 

...   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(STUNNED/EXCITED) 

Stef, what are you talking about?!?!   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(SHOCKED) 

This is no laughing matter!!!   
  
  
  


Stef continues to laugh.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(LAUGHING/INFORMATIVE) 

Of course it is! This has to be a joke! And it's the best 

one pulled, yet!   
  
  
  


Stef snickers.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(LAUGHING) 

So, are you going to La Bisto now...   
  
  
  


STEF 

(TEASING/LAUGHING) 

Or are going to give your "new girlfriend" a kiss first?   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(INFORMATIVE) 

Stef, if this was a joke, I'll be shouting "Surprise! 

You're on Rover Camera!"   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(BLUNT) 

This is very much real.   
  
  
  


Stef laughs harder.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(LAUGHING/HONEST) 

Oh, Ellie, they should give to you, an Academy award for 

this!   
  
  
  


STEF 

(REMEMBERING) 

Seriously, though, let's get going. The Maitre only 

reserves for 2 hours after the appointed time. We need to 

go, NOW.   
  
  
  


Eldon sighs heavily.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(BLUNT) 

Stephanie, this is not a joke. In any shape.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(BLUNT) 

And I've already cancelled our appointed at La Bistro. 

It's over.   
  
  
  


Stef stops laughing and frowns.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(ANNOYED) 

Okay, El, Fun's fun, but we need to get going.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(COMMANDING) 

Now, come on!!!   
  
  
  


Eldon facefaults. After a short moment, Eldon recovers and 

glares at Stef.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(ANGRY) 

STEPHANIE. SPAM. COLLIE. I'm being /VERY/ serious. We're 

FINISHED!!! Kaputski!!! The End!!! END!!! OF!!! STORY!!! 

Get it?!?!   
  
  
  


Stef stares at Eldon for a long moment. Eldon stares back 

at Stef, emotionlessly. Stef frowns even more.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(SHOCKED) 

...You're telling the truth, aren't you?   
  
  
  


Eldon smirks slightly.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(SARCASTIC) 

Well, let me put it to you in your own words: "She can be 

taught!"   
  
  
  


Stef slowly sits down on the bed, her head being propped 

up by her hands. She sighs.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(MUSING) 

...I don't suppose if I pinch myself, this will only turn 

out to be a very bad dream, huh?   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(MURMURING) 

I seriously doubt it, Stef.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(BLUNT) 

I've tried that ever since I saw you kissing Steward. If 

this is a dream, I'm in it deep.   
  
  
  


Stef cries.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(FRUSTRATED) 

IT'S NOT FAIR!!! WHY ME?!?!   
  
  
  


Eldon awkwardly holds Stef, and tries to comfort her.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(DEPRESSED) 

This is definitely not my month. Not at all.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(PLEASED) 

Thanks, El.   
  
  
  


Stef calms down until she's only sniffling. Eldon smiles 

slightly.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(PLEASED) 

You're welcome.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(HONEST) 

After all, that's what friends are for.   
  
  
  


Stef frowns.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(SHOCKED) 

Friends?!?!   
  
  
  


Stef taps one finger on her left hand.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(INCREDIBLE) 

Let me see: You want to be a friend with someone who 

ripped your heart out...   
  
  
  


Stef taps another finger on the left hand.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(INCREDIBLE) 

That said someone insulted you to your face...   
  
  
  


Stef taps a third finger on her left hand.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(INCREDIBLE) 

And to top it off, caused so much emotional pain, that 

when we first met after the Steward incident, you were a 

wrecked. And you want to be friends with that kind of 

person... with ME?!?!   
  
  
  


Eldon nods.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(PLEASED) 

Of course.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

We may not be lovers anymore, but you're still a good 

friend, Stef. And I like to keep all friends close.   
  
  
  


Eldon glances at Stef.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(BLUNT) 

The question is: Do you want to be friends with me?   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(TRUTHFULLY) 

I would like to be friends with you, but you've the final 

choice.   
  
  
  


Stef stares.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(STUNNED) 

After all I did to you...   
  
  
  


STEF 

(STUNNED) 

And you still want to be friends...   
  
  
  


Stef shakes her hand.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(AMAZED/SARCASTIC) 

Amazing. Simply amazing.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(AMAZED) 

Simply bloody amazing...   
  
  
  


Eldon merely shrugs.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(BLUNT) 

So...   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(HOPEFUL) 

What do you say?   
  
  
  


Stef frowns.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(ECHOING) 

What do I have to say about being friends?   
  
  
  


Stef hrms.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(MUSING) 

Well...   
  
  
  


STEF 

(CONFUSED) 

I don't know how to say this...   
  
  
  


Eldon smiles.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(SUGGESTING) 

Just think about it...   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(BLUNT) 

Then answer.   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns inwardly.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(THINKING) 

Hopefully, she would say yes...   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(THINKING/REMEMBERING) 

I hate to lose Stef as a friend. Too many friends are 

already lost...   
  
  
  


Stef hrms.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

Think about it, then let it form out, right?   
  
  
  


Eldon nods.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(AGREEING) 

That's about the size of it, Stef.   
  
  
  


Stef hrms once again.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(READIED) 

Right. I'm ready.   
  
  
  


Eldon nods.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(BLUNT) 

Then, let it flow, Stef.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(THINKING/WORRIED) 

Here goes everything...   
  
  
  


Stef nods.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(MUSING) 

Then, this is all I got to say...   
  
  
  


STEF 

(STERN) 

NO.   
  
  
  


Eldon blinks.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(SHOCKED) 

...No?!?! Why?!?!   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(CONFUSED) 

I mean there's gotta be a reason...   
  
  
  


Stef nods.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(BLUNT) 

There is. All or nothing.   
  
  
  


Eldon blinks.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(STUNNED) 

...   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(CONFUSED) 

All or nothing?   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(CONFUSED) 

I don't get it.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(CONFUSED) 

I really don't...   
  
  
  


Stef frowns.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(EXPLAINING) 

It's simple. I get it all... or I'll deal with nothing. 

It's that simple. And there is no way I'll deal with just 

being your friend, when I was once your lover.   
  
  
  


Eldon shakes his head.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(CONCERNED) 

But...   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(URGING) 

I want to be your friend!   
  
  
  


Eldon erms.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(PLEADING) 

Just try it! It works with Hubert!   
  
  
  


STEF 

(STERN) 

No, it doesn't. Why do you think we've split up, El? It 

doesn't work at all.   
  
  
  


Eldon erms even more.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(EXCITED) 

Just try it!   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(BEGGING) 

Please!   
  
  
  


Eldon goes down on his knees.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(BEGGING) 

I'm begging you here!!!   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(PLEADING) 

Just try it!!!   
  
  
  


Stef shakes her head.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(STERN) 

No.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(BLUNT) 

Now, if you excuse me...   
  
  
  


Stef gets up and moves towards the door. Eldon frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(CONFUSED) 

Where are you going, Stef?   
  
  
  


Stef turns around to regard Eldon with unreadable eyes. 

She says nothing. Eldon frowns even more.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(QUESTIONING) 

Stef?   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(ANNOYED) 

At least, *speak* to ME.   
  
  
  


Stef still says nothing. Eldon sighs.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(PLEADING) 

PLEASE.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(ECHOING) 

...Where am I going?   
  
  
  


Stef turns to face the door, tears in her eyes.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(STERN) 

I'm leaving, Eldon. Out of Mission Control for a little 

while. Because, quite simply, staying around here for any 

longer would cause me to hurt someone... namely you.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(EXCITED) 

STEF!!!   
  
  
  


Eldon gets up and cautiously steps towards Stef.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(BEGGING) 

Wait. Please?   
  
  
  


STEF 

(BLUNT) 

No. I can't.   
  
  
  


Stef opens his door, and turns around to face Eldon.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(SAD) 

Good-bye, Mister Wyvern...   
  
  
  


Stef leaves. Eldon frowns and races after Stef. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Road Rover Mission Control: Vehicular Bay   
  
  
  


This area contains all vehicles that the Rovers (and their 

allies) use in their missions, in various stages 

(Completed, In Repair, and Building). Stef rushes in, and 

heads for a Cyclborg, just as Eldon rushes in.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(QUICKLY/URGENT) 

STEF!!! STOP!!!   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(EXCITED) 

At least, think this through!!!   
  
  
  


Stef slowly turns to regard Eldon with unreadable eyes.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(ANNOYED) 

I have thought this through, El.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(ANNOYED) 

And I'm still saying no.   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(UNDERSTANDING/BLUNT) 

But... I still want us to be friends...   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(CONFUSED) 

Just tell me why not?   
  
  
  


Stef doesn't respond. Eldon sighs.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(BEGGING) 

...Please?   
  
  
  


Stef frowns.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(STERN) 

I already told you, El.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(ANNOYED) 

All or nothing, espically since I've been your girlfriend. 

I don't want anything less than that... and that includes 

being "FRIENDS".   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(SUGGESTING) 

But...   
  
  
  


Stef's eyes narrows.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(ANNOYED) 

No buts.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(STERN) 

Now, if you excuse me...   
  
  
  


Stef climbs onto the Cyclborg. Instantly all functions on 

the Cyclborg activate.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(BLUNT) 

I gotta be hitting the road.   
  
  
  


Stef puts on her helmet and revs the Cyclborg once.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(UNSETTLED) 

Be seeing you, Eldon.   
  
  
  


Stef's Cyclborg revs and drives through the large doggie 

door. Eldon erms.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(EXCITED) 

STEPHANIE!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(THINKING/THOUGHTFUL) 

She's gone, and by the time I get Tricks out of the Road 

Base, she'll be long gone... I won't be able to follow 

her... unless...   
  
  
  


Eldon draws out the Black Box. He glances at it.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(THINKING/UNEASY) 

Well, you're my last chance.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(THINKING) 

Let's get to it.   
  
  
  


Eldon starts setting switches and buttons. He frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(THINKING) 

That should do it.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(THINKING/CERTAIN) 

Here I come, Stef...   
  
  
  


Eldon presses a final button. An forcefield surrounds him. 

When the forcefield is lowered, there is no sign of Eldon. 

CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Desert: Highway   
  
  
  


This is a strip of roadway that is seemingly goes on 

endlessly. This is the same roadway that Road Rover 

Mission Control is located on. Stef and her Cyclborg is 

driving down this highway. She frowns.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(DEPRESSED) 

I can't believe it... Eldon... Why?   
  
  
  


STEF 

(DETERMINED) 

I can't think about it now, just concenrate on driving.   
  
  
  


CUT TO Stef's POV. There is something straight ahead. We 

return to normal view.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(CURIOUS) 

What the?!   
  
  
  


As Stef gets closer, it is revealed the "something" is 

Eldon. Stef eeks and pushes down on the brake.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(URGENT) 

Must... Stop... Now...   
  
  
  


Stef's Cyclborg screechs to a stop, just a foot from where 

Eldon is standing. Eldon blinks.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(MUTTERING OUT LOUD) 

Great. Reminder to self: Be specific when using the Black 

Box.   
  
  
  


Stef takes several deep breaths before glaring at Eldon.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(DEEP BREATHS/ANGRY) 

ELDON. TROUBLE. BRONX. WYVERN...   
  
  
  


STEF 

(EXCITED) 

Are you NUTS?!?! I could've almost run you down!!!   
  
  
  


Eldon ponders this before nodding.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

Well, considering...   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(HONEST) 

...Yes.   
  
  
  


Stef facepaws.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(FRUSTRATED) 

I REALLY shoulda figured that.   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(STRAIGHT FORWARD) 

And, well, you can guess why I'm here...   
  
  
  


Stef sighs.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(BLUNT) 

Yeah. I can guess. Definitely.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(INFORMATIVE) 

And it's still no. I don't want to be your friend. I want 

to be your lover, nothing more, nothing less.   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns even more.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(UNEASY) 

To avoid sounding like Regis Philbin...   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(UNEASY) 

I definitely hope that's NOT your final answer.   
  
  
  


Stef just sighs.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(HOPEFUL) 

Isn't it, right?   
  
  
  


Stef merely nods.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(BLUNT) 

Final answer.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(HONEST) 

Sorry, Eldon, but, as you said, it's over. Completely.   
  
  
  


Eldon shrugs.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(BLUNT) 

Yeah. I know.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(UNSETTLED) 

Don't worry, I'll get over it. Eventually.   
  
  
  


Stef smiles slightly.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(KNOWINGLY) 

I'm sure you will... Eventually.   
  
  
  


Eldon nods before sighing.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(AGREEING) 

Yeah...   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(DEPRESSED) 

Guess I should let you go on, huh?   
  
  
  


Stef frowns.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(BLUNT) 

Yeah.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(PLEADING) 

But promise me one little thing...   
  
  
  


Eldon nods.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(MUSING) 

Well, sure...   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(QUESTIONING) 

What is it?   
  
  
  


In response Stef kisses Eldon, for a couple of seconds, 

breaking away. Eldon blinks.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(STUNNED) 

...   
  
  
  


Stef smiles slightly.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(HOPEFUL) 

Just promise me, no matter what happens...   
  
  
  


STEF 

(HOPEFUL) 

That there is a place in there...   
  
  
  


Stef lays a finger on the part where Eldon's heart is.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(SINCERE) 

For me. Even if there's only a small part.   
  
  
  


Eldon nods.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(HONEST) 

I promise you that, Stef.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(HONEST) 

There is no way I would forget about our time together.   
  
  
  


Stef smiles even more.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

I'm sure, but...   
  
  
  


STEF 

(SLYLY) 

Just to make sure...   
  
  
  


Stef kisses Eldon again. This time, Eldon leans into it. 

They break away.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(PLEASED) 

There. Am I in there for good?   
  
  
  


Eldon blinks.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(STUNNED) 

...   
  
  
  


Stef laughs.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(LAUGHING) 

I'll take that as a yes.   
  
  
  


Stef starts the Cyclborg up once more.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(MISERABLE) 

Stay good, El... and take care.   
  
  
  


Stef drives off. Eldon watches her go, before drawing out 

a picture: It's of Stef, winking slyly at the camera. 

Eldon smiles weakly, even as a small gust of wind picks 

up.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(THINKING OUT LOUD) 

It's time to let you go, Stef. And there'll always be a 

place in my heart for you...   
  
  
  


Eldon lets the picture, and it gets picked up by the wind, 

and flutters away. Eldon watches it, before sighing.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(MISERABLE) 

Good Bye, Stephanie. My Beloved Collie...   
  
  
  


Eldon draws out the Black Box and flips several switches 

and presses a button. The forcefield surrounds Eldon, 

before fading away, leaving no trace of Eldon. The camera 

watches the picture flying high into the sky, before 

CUTTING TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Road Rover Mission Control: Dining Area   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. Cathy checks her watch.   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(WORRIED) 

Where is Eldon? He seems to be taking his sweet time...   
  
  
  


At this point in time, Eldon suddenly appears. He icks. 

Cathy glances him over.   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(EXCITED) 

Eldon!!!   
  
  
  


Eldon grimaces.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(APPOLOGETIC/MURMURING) 

Sorry about being late. Another note to self: Do not use 

the box on a full stomach.   
  
  
  


Cathy hrms.   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(MUSING) 

Say...   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(CURIOUS) 

Where's Stef?   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(UNSETTLED) 

She... had to go back on duty.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(BLUNT) 

So I've seen her off.   
  
  
  


Cathy frowns.   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(UNDERSTANDING) 

I see...   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(MURMURING) 

I'm almost glad that she's gone...   
  
  
  


Eldon nods, slowly.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(SLIGHTLY AGREEING) 

...Yeah...   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(INTERESTED) 

Say, do you want to take a walk through the beach?   
  
  
  


Cathy smiles.   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(EXCITED) 

I thought you'll never ask!   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(PLEASED) 

I'll be delighted.   
  
  
  


Eldon smiles.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(MUSING) 

You know what?   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(PLEASED) 

So would I.   
  
  
  


Cathy and Eldon heads off, hand in hand. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: The Beach   
  
  
  


It is the same as before, except it's now night. Cathy and 

Eldon are here sitting and looking up at the stars. Eldon 

sighs.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

You know, you're right, that is the Big Dipper...   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(RELAXED) 

This is most definitely very nice.   
  
  
  


Cathy nods.   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(AGREEING) 

Definitely.   
  
  
  


Cathy glances over at Eldon.   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(TRUTHFULLY/SLYLY) 

But not as nice as you, El. Thank you.   
  
  
  


Eldon blushes lightly.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(PLEASED) 

You're quite welcome. Besides, you help me too...   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(LOVINGLY) 

You brightened my world, when it was the darkest.   
  
  
  


Eldon sighs.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(HONEST) 

After that, anything I could do for you, was a sort of a 

thank you... for saving me.   
  
  
  


Cathy smiles.   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(PLEASED) 

Anytime, Eldon...   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(LOVINGLY) 

My friend... My love.   
  
  
  


Eldon grins.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(HONEST) 

The same goes for you, My eternal soul-mate...   
  
  
  


Eldon smiles, as he holds Cathy's right hand.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(ADORINGLY) 

And my eternal rescue... I love you.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(WORRIED) 

...I just you're okay with me being an immortal.   
  
  
  


Cathy sighs.   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(HONEST/KNOWINGLY) 

I know you don't mean to be one, but it still kinda hurts. 

In the years to come, I probably won't be your only one... 

but I'm probably be the only one that you'll be REALLY 

close to, and for that I'm glad.   
  
  
  


Eldon smiles slowly.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(HONEST) 

You're my spiritual one... there may be others, but I 

really doubt there will be the one I felt spiritually 

close to... like you.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(PLEASED) 

Of which I'm glad.   
  
  
  


Eldon leans in closer to Cathy.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(LOVINGLY) 

I really do love you, Cathy...   
  
  
  


Cathy smiles sweetly.   
  
  
  


CATHY 

(LOVINGLY) 

As I really do love you, Eldon Trouble Wyvern...   
  
  
  


Cathy and Eldon kiss.   
  
  
  


NARRATOR 

(VOICE OVER) 

As it is proven, Valentine's Day affect everyone, 

including Rovers.   
  
  
  


NARRATOR 

(VOICE OVER/BLUNT) 

Eventually, they'll suffer through rejection, puppy love, 

and eventually true love.   
  
  
  


The camera zooms out, going through the skies, and clouds.   
  
  
  


NARRATOR 

(VOICE OVER) 

As for the wounds, as with all wounds, they can be healed 

with time, and patience...   
  
  
  


NARRATOR 

(VOICE OVER/KNOWINGLY) 

As will the Rovers, and their allies will eventually 

learn.   
  
  
  


The camera continues zooming out until it reaches Space 

and a view of the planet Earth.   
  
  
  


NARRATOR 

(VOICE OVER) 

And as you will learn, or have already learn. With this, 

we like to say one last thing...   
  
  
  


NARRATOR 

(VOICE OVER/TRUTHFULLY) 

To wish you all a happy Valentine's Day, no matter what 

happens.   
  
  
  


FADE OUT.   
  
  
  


Shimmer, Blades Broadsword, and Cathy appears 

courtesy of George Aguirres.   
  
  
  


Rex "Steele" Striker appear courtesy of Evan Scott Burkhart.   
  
  
  


Huntress appear courtesy of Greywolf Lupous.   
  
  
  


Matthew appear courtesy of Matthew Bentley.   
  
  
  


Pippa appear courtesy of Katalin Bakaronyi.   
  
  
  


Alley appear courtesy of Becky Pittman.   
  
  
  


Stephanie Spam Collie appear courtesy of Steven Today.   
  
  
  


Tobias Edward Steward appear courtesy of Jaime Chan.   
  
  
  


Scrapper appear courtesy of Amanda Stephenson.   
  
  
  


Garret appear courtesy of Phil Tadio, Jr.   
  
  
  


=== The following songs that appear in this script 

belong to the singers and/or record companies... ===   
  
  
  


"Right Here Waiting" is by Richard Marx. From the album, 

"Repeat Offender".   
  
  
  


"Object of My Desire" is by Brian McKnight. 

From the album, "Back at One".   
  
  
  


"Back at One" is by Brian McKnight. From the album, "Back at One".   
  
  
  


"Truly Madly Deeply" is by Savage Garden. From the album, "Affirmation".   
  
  
  


"For you I will" is by Monica. From the Space Jam Soundtrack.   
  
  
  


"Goodbye" is by Brian McKnight. From the album, "Back at One".   
  
  
  


"I Knew I Love You (Before I met you)" by Savage Garden. From the album, "Affirmation".   
  
  
  


=== Eric's Quick Strike Quote of The Day ===   
  
  
  


"We must all make sacrifices, Pinky. You may be next." - Brain   
  
  
  



End file.
